CellOut
by Ben Jonas
Summary: A Shin Tenchi Muyo (Tenchi In Tokyo)Dragonball Z crossover story. What happens when Cell attacks Tenchi's high school?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is owned by AIC/Pioneer and was created by Masaki Kajishima. Dragonball Z is owned by Toei Animation and Bird Studio/Shueisha, and was created by Akira Toriyama. This is my first official fan-fic.  
  
Ben Jonas presents:  
  
  
  
Note: The events in this story occur during the Imperfect Cell Saga and in-between the events of Shin Tenchi Muyo! (Tenchi In Tokyo) episode 16: Carnival!.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Cell had just finished absorbing the citizens of Nickytown, and was about to claim the life of one of its survivors: a lowly banker.  
  
Cell: Today's your lucky day, pal. You get to become a part of something extraordinary: ME! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Banker: No! Please! I DON'T WANNA DIE A VIRGIN!!!  
  
At that very moment, Cell sensed a surge of power miles away.  
  
Cell *thinking to himself*: Hrrm? What was that? I haven't felt any power like this since arriving in this timeline. It can't be the Androids, their power levels are undetectable. It's not Piccolo, or any of the others I encountered along with him. I'd better go check it out. Besides, it could prove beneficiary against the Androids once I absorb it.  
  
Cell: Well, my friend, it looks like I'll spare you. Good luck getting a date, if you can find one! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
With that, Cell took flight in search of the unknown power.  
  
Meanwhile, over at Tenchi's high school in Tokyo, Tenchi had just finished berating the girls over the damage they did to his school's carnival.  
  
Tenchi: All of you, just go home!  
  
Sasami: But Tenchi, we came here to see you.  
  
Tenchi: All of you have been nothing but trouble.   
  
Ayeka: Sorry, Lord Tenchi.  
  
With that, the girls all began leaving, saddened and dismayed by the fact that they made Tenchi angry.  
  
Suddenly, at that very moment, a lone figure raced out of the school and toward Tenchi at a frenzied pace.   
  
Tenchi: Amanosuke! What's wrong? What happened this time?  
  
Amanosuke: *out of breath from running* Tenchi! Remember hearing the news about the monster that absorbed all of the residents of Gingertown and Nickytown?  
  
Tenchi: Yeah? What about it?  
  
Amanosuke: He's here.  
  
Everyone (including the girls): WHAT!?!?!?!?!?  
  
All of the girls ran back toward Tenchi and Amanosuke.  
  
Tenchi: Oh man! This day has just gone from bad, to worse, to catastrophic! Amanosuke, What happened when the monster arrived? Is everybody OK?  
  
Amanosuke: I'm afraid not, Tenchi. I was one of the only surviving witnesses.   
  
Amanosuke began giving his eyewitness account of the disaster.  
  
*begin flashback*  
  
Amanosuke: It all started at the concert. I was with Amagasaki and a few of my other classmates. We were "rocking out" (writer's note: Please forgive the use of dated language. Please bear with me, as this story will contain more dated language than Dennis Miller's football commentary.) to the music of SPLEEN, having a good ol' time. About 20 minutes into the concert, a green-and-yellow, bug-like creature appeared on stage. Everyone thought that he was supposed to be SPLEEN's mascot. Boy, were they wrong. At that moment, the creature stuck his tail into the back of the lead singer/guitarist, and "literally" sucked him up like a milkshake. A few seconds later, he did the same thing to the rest of the band. It was horrible watching that demon consume the band alive! The audience was in complete shock. Moments after that, he spoke into the microphone, saying something about an "unknown power" and how he would either kill or absorb everyone if the person with the hidden power didn't step forward. Then the horror began.  
I fled for my life (as did just about everyone else), but most of the crowd didn't get very far. A few moments after everyone ran for safety, the monster took to the skies and fired a whole barrage of energy blasts. As I ran to the head of the crowd, I could hear lots of explosions, people screaming, dying, panicking, and the monster's maniacal laughter. From then on out, everything became a blur as I dashed into the school for cover. Upon entering the school, I hid myself in a locker, hoping the monster would pass over me. Outside the locker, I heard more screams, combined with explosions, murderous laughter, then silence.   
*pause flashback*  
  
Tenchi: What happened to Amagasaki?  
  
Amanosuke: Sadly, he was one of the first to fall. He tried to stand his ground against the demon, saying that his absorption "was a hoax". He was quickly beaten and consumed. All that was left of him were his clothes.   
  
Tenchi: Dear lord.....  
  
Sakuya: What about Hitomi, Misa, and Akari? (writer's note: Much like the name of the band in episode 16, these names are also made up. These were the names I came up with for the three girls that constantly followed Tenchi and Sakuya around throughout the series).  
  
Amanosuke: They're gone, too. They were too frightened to move, and were caught in the monster's rampage.  
  
Sakuya: No... *sob* Misa... Akari... Hitomi...  
  
Tenchi: I'm almost afraid to ask, but what about our teacher, Mr. Fujisawa? (writer's note: If it looks, sounds, and acts like Mr. Fujisawa, it IS Mr. Fujisawa. 'Nuff said!)  
  
Amanosuke: That was when things got weird. As I hid in the locker, I overheard Mr. Fujisawa a couple doors down, talking to himself.  
  
*resume flashback*  
  
Mr. Fujisawa: Ahh! Sweet sake, take me away!  
  
Amanosuke (as narrator): At that moment, I heard a crash through the wall, followed by a loud buzzing noise.  
  
Cell: Hey, drunkard! This is a no-drinking zone!  
  
Amanosuke: At that moment, I heard what sounded like a glass bottle shattering.  
  
Mr. Fujisawa: Hey! That was my only bottle of sake! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! FUJISAWA PUNCH!!!  
  
Amanosuke: I overheard the sounds of battle outside my locker. It sounded like Mr. Fujisawa was giving that creature the beating of his life. A few loud crashes later, I heard Mr. Fujisawa say something along the lines of "heading off to the nearest 7-11 for sake and smokes". As I emerged from the locker, I saw him take a giant leap from the hole the creature made, out into the open, and disappear into the horizon. But the threat was far from over, as I heard the monster speak.  
  
Cell *stunned*: What was that?!? No matter, that wasn't the unknown power I sensed earlier. I'll find it, even if I have to tear this whole building apart!  
  
Amanosuke: With that, the creature crashed through the second floor, and I heard the screams again. Taking advantage of a horrible situation, I fled for the front exit, dodging debris and rubble along the way. And that pretty much sums up everything that's happened up 'til now.  
  
*end flashback*   
  
Kiyone: Excuse me, Amanosuke, but if the monster did attack the school, wouldn't we have heard some screams and/or explosions?  
  
Amanosuke: Probably not. The demon was incredibly fast, and probably used his speed (as well as his tail) to cover up most of the screams. As for the explosions, I think the monster didn't use any energy attacks (or didn't need to) in order to slaughter most of the building's denizens.   
  
Ayeka: All of those poor, innocent people.... dead. It's atrocious.   
  
Sasami: I think I'm going to be sick....  
  
Washu: Whoa! Hang in there, Sasami. Here, take this pill. It'll calm your stomach.  
  
Sasami: Thanks, Miss Washu.  
  
Kiyone: Mihoshi, what do you think you're doing by that payphone?  
  
Mihoshi: Contacting the Galaxy Police. They'll handle this matter.  
  
Kiyone: Mihoshi, we ARE the Galaxy Police! Besides, I don't think a payphone can contact anyone in the deep reaches of space.  
  
Mihoshi: I'm scared, Kiyone!  
  
Kiyone: I know, Mihoshi. So am I. Just the mere thought of hearing how hundreds of people were killed in a matter of minutes by a single creature puts a chill down my spine, too.   
  
Sakuya: Tenchi, I'm afraid of what this creature might do to us. What if he...  
  
Tenchi: Don't worry, Sakuya. I'll protect you to the very end.  
  
Ayeka: And we will protect you too, Lord Tenchi. Right, everyone?  
  
Everybody: RIGHT!  
  
Ryo-Ohki: MIYA!  
  
Ayeka: You better get out of here, Mr. Amanosuke. That monster could still be after you.  
  
Amanosuke: Consider me gone!  
  
As everyone was reeling from the horror of Amanosuke's description of the events that had transpired minutes ago, a renewed confidence was instilled in each person, insured in the fact that they would stand tall against the monster. Suddenly, an explosion occurred inside of Tenchi's high school. The blast was so powerful, that it reduced all of the upper floors of the building to rubble.  
  
Sakuya: WHAT WAS THAT?!?  
  
From the explosion emerged Cell, a bio-android of incredible strength, speed, and agility. He descended from the sky and set himself down upon the walkway leading to the now-ravaged school.  
  
Cell: Well, well. It seems that I've finally found the unknown power, or should I say, Tenchi Masaki!!  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Meanwhile, in Yugi's dimension, Yugi watched as Cell was about to attack Tenchi and crew.  
  
Yugi: This is bad. If that monster kills Tenchi and Sakuya, all my plans will have been for not. Hotsuma! Matori! Tsugaru!  
  
Hotsuma, Matori, and Tsugaru: Yes, Master?  
  
Yugi: Cease that foul creature's reign of terror at once. Oh, and Tsugaru?  
  
Tsugaru: Yes, Master?  
  
Yugi: Stop eyeing Hotsuma like that! It's disturbing.  
  
Matori: Ooo! Tsugaru has the hots for Hotsuma!  
  
Tsugaru: I do not! Right, Hotsuma? *wink*  
  
Hotsuma: *shudder* Don't come anywhere near me!  
  
With that, the three henchpeople headed off to confront Cell.   
  
Meanwhile, at Kami's sky palace, Goku was silently meditating, when his concentration was suddenly interrupted by a feeling of dread.  
  
Gohan: What is it, father? Has Piccolo confronted the androids yet?  
  
Goku: No. It's Cell. He's currently facing off against a bunch of warriors whose power levels I've never sensed before.  
  
Gohan: Oh. That's a good thing, right?  
  
Goku: I wish it were, but unfortunately, their power levels are much lower than that of Cell's. With the dragonballs no longer in existence due to Piccolo's fusion with Kami, the last things we need are more people slaughtered by Cell. Since neither Piccolo nor I are strong enough to stop Cell, the only thing we can hope for now is that these unknown fighters can hold off Cell long enough for Trunks and Vegeta to arrive there once their training is completed.   
  
Gohan: Hey, Mr. Popo. How much longer until Trunks and Vegeta are done training in the Room of Spirit and Time? (writer's note: I refuse to call it the Hyperbolic Time Chamber due to ethnical reasons.)  
  
Mr. Popo: They'll be done in a few more hours.  
  
Gohan: *sigh* Oh man. I hope these mystery fighters can keep Cell at bay until then.  
  
Goku: So do I, Gohan.  
  
Back at the remains of Tenchi's high school....  
  
Tenchi: H-how do you know my name?!?  
  
Cell: It's simple. Whenever I absorb someone, like your friend, Amagasaki, not only do I get their power, I also get part of their knowledge. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Cell, a bio-android that was created by Dr. Gero seventeen years in the future. Not only do I have the ability to fly, shoot energy blasts, and absorb life forms, my cellular structure is composed of the cells of the greatest fighters in the world.   
  
Tenchi: Why are you here? Why have you attacked my school?!?  
  
Cell: In the future timeline, I found out that Dr. Gero designed me to absorb and incorporate the androids into my being, and thus, become more powerful, and eventually achieve perfection. After finding out that the androids in my time were already destroyed, I decided to make my way into the past by stealing a time machine and awakening seventeen years in the past. Normally at this time, I would be searching for the androids, but since I have all the time in the world, combined with the fact that I sensed your power level, I decided to make a little side trip on over to your school.   
  
Kiyone: So this massacre, combined with the mass-murdering of the residents of Ginger Town and Nicky Town have all been for fun, just so that you could find the androids and achieve perfection?!? You really ARE a demon.  
  
Cell: True. So, which one of you wants to die first?  
  
As Cell eyed his opposition, Ayeka, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Washu, and Sasami all stood ready to confront the android, with Ryo-Ohki hissing at him the whole time.  
  
A few minutes ago, over in Shibuya, Ryoko was hovering outside of Tenchi's apartment.  
  
Ryoko: I bet Tenchi'll be surprised when he sees me! Hey, he left the door to his apartment open.  
  
As Ryoko entered the apartment, she noticed that Tenchi wasn't there. However, she noticed a flyer on Tenchi's table.  
  
Ryoko: A school carnival!? So that's where he went. And I bet he's with that Sakuya tramp right now. GGRRRR!!!!  
  
With that, Ryoko teleported on over to Tenchi's high school. A few minutes later, she showed up a few feet behind Tenchi and crew.  
  
Ryoko: Tenchi! Hey all! Why the tense mood?  
  
Washu: See that hideous creature over there?  
  
Ryoko: Yeah, what about him?  
  
Washu: He was the one responsible for all the mass killings in Ginger Town and Nicky Town. And look what he did to Tenchi's high school!  
  
Ryoko: I see. Wow! Looks like something I would've done on a bad day.  
  
Sasami: That creature's name is Cell, and he wants to consume Tenchi!  
  
Ryoko: He wants to do WHAT?!?  
  
Angered by that statement, Ryoko leapt up to the front of the group.  
  
Ryoko: YOU MONSTER!! Nobody threatens my Tenchi and gets away with it!  
  
Ayeka: *ahem* Miss Ryoko, I think you're greatly mistaken. Tenchi belongs to be and me alone.  
  
Ryoko: What was that, Princess!? You want me to make you eat those words? I'd be glad to do so!  
  
Tenchi: Hey, you two! Knock it off, or else we won't stand a chance against Cell!  
  
Ryoko & Ayeka: Sorry, Tenchi!  
  
With that, everybody's focus shifted back to Cell.  
  
Cell: My, this is getting interesting. Looks like I'll have some fun after all.  
  
At that moment, Yugi's hench-trio appeared behind Cell.  
  
Cell: And you are...?  
  
Hotsuma: We are relatives of the victims of Ginger Town, here to get revenge for their deaths.  
  
Ryoko: Hey! I thought you guys were former space pirates!  
  
Tsugaru: We are. We just wanted an excuse to kick Cell's ass.  
  
Cell: It looks like the appetizers are over. Time for the main course!  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Cell calmly looked around at the opposition in front of and behind him.  
  
Cell: I must commend you all for taking a stand against me. But, since you probably have no idea what you're all going up against, perhaps I should give you a little demonstration of my power.  
  
With that, Cell started powering up. The wind from his rising ki sent various objects from the remnants of the carnival flying in various directions. Luckily, Ayeka's shield barrier prevented anyone from being blown away and/or being hit by any flying debris, and Yugi's hench-trio stood their ground.  
  
Hotsuma: Heh. You think that little breeze would've gotten rid of us?  
  
Cell: No. In fact, I would've been disappointed if you hadn't stood your ground. Why don't you three give me your best shot? Go ahead, see if you can even make me move from this spot.  
  
At that moment, Matori, Hotsuma, and Tsugaru all flew towards Cell. All three of them nailed the android at once with a powerful punch, sending Cell flying past Tenchi and friends and into a nearby building. Cell emerged from the building, a little shocked, but unhurt.  
  
Cell: Hmmmmm. It seems I've slightly underestimated you three.   
  
Matori: What? Are you going to give up already?  
  
Cell: No. In fact, the only reason I let you hit me was to test your strength. Now the real fight begins...  
  
Meanwhile, over at the Masaki residence in Okayama...  
  
Azaka: Something tells me that Princess Ayeka and Princess Sasami are in danger.  
  
Kamidake: You're just looking for an excuse to get out of here, aren't you?  
  
Azaka: Yup. Wanna go to Tokyo?  
  
Kamidake: Sure. Houston, we are go for launch.  
  
Azaka: Will you stop saying that?  
  
Kamidake: Not until I say this: LIFT-OFF! *FWOOSH!*  
  
Azaka *thinking to himself*: *sigh* No wonder Princess Ayeka likes me better. *FWOOSH!*  
  
Within mere moments, the guardians took to the skies in order to track out and assist the princesses of Jurai.  
  
Back over at the battleground...  
  
Tsugaru: I think you're bluffing, Cell. Same maneuver as last time?  
  
Hotsuma & Matori: Right!  
  
The trio repeated the same attack they used on Cell before. But just when they were about to hit him, Cell leaned back and dodged their group punch. A few milliseconds later, Cell kicked Hotsuma in the jaw, and, using his out-stretched arms (thanks to Piccolo's cells), nailed Matori and Tsugaru in their stomachs. The bio-android then appeared behind the reeling trio and slammed all three of them into the ground with his tail. The impact of the attack left a massive crack on the pavement. Cell hovered in the air as he watched Hotsuma, Matori, and Tsugaru all struggle to their feet.   
  
Tsugaru: *cough* *cough* Damn! That was a cheap shot!   
  
Cell: Heh. What are you going to do about it?  
  
Tsugaru: This!  
  
Tsugaru fired a whole barrage of energy blasts, but Cell was easily able to avoid them. Taking advantage of the distraction, Hotsuma teleported underneath the monstrosity, grabbed him by the legs, and tossed him toward the ground.  
  
Hotsuma: NOW MATORI!  
  
Matori: I ought to give you a hand for putting up a good fight against us, Cell. Or, in this instance, I should give you a lot of hands. Here!  
  
Matori fired a spell which turned the sidewalk into a bunch of arms. Upon landing on the sidewalk, the disembodied arms forced Cell to stay on the ground. Cell struggled to break free, but was unable to move.   
  
Ryoko: Wow! They're actually winning.  
  
Kiyone: You know, this fight would actually be entertaining if our lives weren't at stake.  
  
Just then, Azaka and Kamidake descended from the sky and appeared before Tenchi and crew.  
  
Azaka: Hello everyone!  
  
Kamidake: Did we miss anything?  
  
Washu: Oh, nothing much, just the fight of the century, that's all.  
  
Cell *struggling to get free*: *urgh!* Great. Now I'm going to have to *guh!* fight two floating logs. What's next? A *nuhh!* robotic lawn gnome?  
  
As Cell continued to try and free himself from the hands' grasp, Hotsuma, Tsugaru, and Matori all flew up hundreds of feet and made a triangle formation. A red aura could be seen around the trio as they powered up.  
  
Hotsuma, Matori, and Tsugaru: Tri-Beam Cannon....... FIRE!!!!!!  
  
A massive energy beam was emitted from the combined might of the trio. Cell was still trying to break loose, when he was suddenly engulfed in the huge energy blast. A bright white light, and an incredibly loud explosion followed upon the impact of the blast. The ground shook with a fierce rumble, but thankfully, Ayeka's shield barrier protected everyone from losing their footing and getting hit by any chunks of pavement or rubble. When the bright light dimmed and the smoke cleared, a humongous crater could be seen where Cell was being pinned down. Inside of the crater was Cell, missing his left arm, his left leg, most of the left side of his torso, and in utter shock.   
  
Ayeka *surprised*: They... did it!  
  
Sasami: All right! We're going to make it through this without losing anyone!  
  
Ryoko: Damn. I didn't even get a chance to fight Cell. Oh well. I guess it's better sometimes to let someone else do the fighting for you.   
  
Cell: H-h-how d-dare you!  
  
Hotsuma: HA! I knew he was just a pushover!  
  
Tenchi: Whew! I'm glad that's over with.  
  
Mihoshi: So am I. Now I'll be able to make it home in time for Space Police Police Men!  
  
Just then, everyone heard an ominous laughter coming from Cell.   
  
Cell: I'm afraid you're all celebrating a bit prematurely. As nice of a trick that was, I have a few tricks of my own. Observe.  
  
Using his right arm, Cell thrusted himself upon his right foot and let out a painful moan. Within a matter of seconds, his left arm, left leg, and missing parts of his torso all grew back.  
  
Hotsuma: What the?!?  
  
Matori: He can grow back parts of his body?!?  
  
Everybody in Tenchi's group saw Cell's regeneration with looks of shock and disgust, except for Washu.  
  
Washu *thinking to herself*: So, Cell is capable of regenerating limbs and parts of his body. Fascinating. If I get though this alive, I want to take a sample of this creature for myself.  
  
Cell: I'm afraid there's more bad news to go along with that. I've only been fighting you at 10% of my power.  
  
Tsugaru: What?!? No way!! You're obviously bluffing like last time!   
  
Undeterred by Cell's statement, Tsugaru descended from the sky and tried to nail Cell with a flying kick to the head, but Cell caught his right leg before his foot could make contact with his head.   
  
Cell: How pathetic.  
  
Cell squeezed Tsugaru's right leg so hard that it broke. Tsugaru let out a giant yell of pain and could barely focus on freeing himself from Cell's grasp, due to the great amount of pain from his now-broken leg. As much as he struggled to get loose, Cell wouldn't let go, and as he hung him upside-down from his leg, he fired a couple of well-placed ki blasts through Tsugaru's left shoulder, left leg, and the right side of his hip. Cell then let go of Tsugaru, who landed hard on the ground. He was barely conscious, barely able to move, and bleeding badly.   
  
Cell: Oh dear. I'm afraid you'll never be able to heal properly at this point. Looks like I'll have to amputate EVERYTHING!  
  
With that statement, Tsugaru tried to flee from him, but was too injured to move. Cell drove the tip of his tail into Tsugaru's back, and began absorbing him. Tsugaru let out a yell of death before he was completely consumed by Cell. Everyone watched in horror as Tsugaru became the latest statistic of Cell. All that was left of him were his bloodstained clothes.  
  
Kiyone: Gross! He just sucked him up like a bowl of soup!  
  
Ayeka: I agree. How revolting!  
  
Cell *talking to himself*: I can feel my KI rising, but when I absorbed Tsugaru, it felt sort of empty, like he was a part of something bigger. No matter.  
  
Cell then turned toward Hotsuma and Matori.  
  
Cell: Your move.  
  
Sakuya screamed in horror after seeing Tsugaru become a part of Cell.  
  
Tenchi: Sakuya! Are you alright?  
  
Sakuya *still in shock*: I-I-I think I will be. That was horrible! I've never been more afraid until now.  
  
Tenchi put his hand on Sakuya's shoulder.  
  
Tenchi: Don't worry, Sakuya. Like I said earlier, I will protect you from that demon, no matter what happens. Just out of curiosity, why didn't you escape from here with Amanosuke?   
  
Sakuya: I didn't want to leave you, Tenchi. I couldn't stand the sight of you going up against that monster alone and getting yourself killed. As I said once before, I will always be by your side, no matter how bad things get.   
  
Tenchi: Sakuya....  
  
Kiyone: Aww! How sweet! Those two are really devoted to each other.  
  
Ryoko *thinking to herself*: Grrrrrr! Sakuya, step away from my Tenchi, you lousy tramp! *angry sigh* If I had my way, though, things would be a lot different...  
  
*begin fantasy envisionment, complete with SD versions of all the characters*   
  
Ryoko: If Tenchi wasn't so close to you, I would've had you fight Cell first. (Ryoko envisions SD version of herself tossing SD version of Sakuya into SD version of Cell. SD Cell blasts SD Sakuya into dust.) Hee Hee! And while I'm at it, why not let that stuck-up princess go next? (same as above, only with SD Ayeka getting blasted.) And just for good measure, throw in that idiot Mihoshi (same as above), her too-smart-for-her-own-good-partner Kiyone (same as above), that mad genius Washu (same as above), Nobiyuki (same as above), and then have Sasami and Katsuhito blow up the demon with dynamite strapped to them. (Ryoko envisions SD versions of Sasami and Katsuhiko with dynamite strapped to them, running toward SD Cell. All three blow up.) And then Tenchi and I can fly off into space, where we'll spend the rest of our days together on a paradise planet. (Ryoko envisions SD versions of herself and Tenchi flying off into space aboard Ryo-Ohki). HAHAHAHA!  
  
*end fantasy envisionment*  
  
At the same time, Ayeka was thinking the same thing.  
  
Ayeka *thinking to herself*: Sakuya, don't you dare come any closer to Lord Tenchi, you little hussie! *angry sigh* If I had my way, things would be a lot different...  
  
(Ayeka basically has the same envisionment as Ryoko, except that Ryoko would get blasted instead of Ayeka, and Cell would be obliterated by the entire Juraian space armada at the command of Ayeka. Then, Ayeka, Tenchi, and Sasami would fly on back to Jurai, and live happily ever after).  
  
Ayeka: HAHAHAHA!  
  
Sasami: What do you suppose those two are thinking about?  
  
Washu: Knowing them, it can't be good for anyone.  
  
Back on the battlefield, Hotsuma and Matori were trying to recover from the shock of Tsugaru's death at the hands of Cell.  
  
Hotsuma: Bastard! You'll pay for the death of Tsugaru!  
  
Hotsuma and Matori charged toward Cell in a style similar to the Androids.   
(writer's note: See the Trunks Special to understand what I mean by that.) The duo quickly began exchanging a number of punches and kicks with the biomechanical menace. As much as they tried to gang up on and overpower Cell, the monster countered and/or repelled every one of their attacks. Spotting an opening, Cell grabbed Matori by her head and tossed her into Hotsuma. The demon then leapt up into the air and fired a Masenko toward the pair. Luckily, the devious duo dodged the blast, and, taking advantage of the error, Matori summoned up a massive demon from the rubble of the building where Cell was thrown into earlier. The giant concrete-like monster (writer's note: think The Thing, but more craggily, less lovable, and more demonic-looking) appeared right in front of Cell and let out a terrifying roar. Cell simply smirked, and before the giant beast could lay a finger on him, fired a Kienzan (Destructo Disk), which sliced it in half, and effectively terminated the demon's existence. Spotting Matori from a distance, Cell did a flying tackle right into her, sending the hench-villain flying. Mere moments later, he appeared right behind Matori, grabbed her while in mid-flight, and body-slammed her right into the pavement. Sensing his partner was in danger, Hotsuma rushed to where Matori was, but was cut-off by Cell's mouth-beam. Cell then picked up the half-conscious Matori by the legs.  
  
Cell: Make a wish, Hotsuma.  
  
Cell bent Matori's legs as far apart as they could go, before there was a loud crack. Matori let out an immensely loud scream of pain. Her hip had been split into two pieces. Tenchi and crew winced at the sight and sound of the damage that Cell had caused. Hotsuma gazed in horror as Matori's lower half of her body was now permanently disabled.   
  
Hotsuma: MATORI!!  
  
Matori *barely conscious*: H-Hotsuma.... Do it...now...while he's distracted...  
  
Hotsuma: But, Matori, you'll...  
  
Matori: I said do it, dammit! Blast him now before he consumes me!  
  
Hotsuma *thinking to himself*: Forgive me, Matori...  
  
Without another moment's hesitation, Hotsuma fired a huge energy blast directly at Cell. The explosion from the blast sent chunks of pavement and rubble flying in every direction.  
  
Hotsuma: I...I think I got him.  
  
Just then, Hotsuma heard an ominous voice behind him.  
  
Cell: Nice move. It probably would've worked, too, had you not hesitated for those few seconds.  
  
Cell was hovering right above Hotsuma, with Matori still in his grasp.  
  
Cell: Say goodbye to your girlfriend.  
  
Sasami: Oh no! He's going to do it again!  
  
Everyone in Tenchi's group did one of two things: they either gazed in horror, or they covered their eyes; Ryo-Ohki put her paws over her eyes.  
  
In an instant, Cell placed his tail in Matori's back. Too weak to scream, she could only emit a faint whimper before being completely absorbed by Cell. Matori was gone; all that was left of her were her now-vacant clothes.  
  
Cell: Here, Hotsuma, a little something to remember your dead teammate by.  
  
Cell tossed Matori's clothes to Hotsuma. He caught them and clenched them tight in his fist. A lone tear rolled down Hotsuma's cheek.  
  
Hotsuma *thinking to himself*: Damn you, Cell! You took from me two of the only three people I ever cared for. Sure, Matori and Tsugaru were only servants for Mistress Yugi, but, even though they, like myself, were nothing more than physical manifestations, they were like family to me. I never thought that it would come to this, but it looks like it's up to me now to stop Cell.   
  
Hotsuma: Tsugaru, Matori, you shall not have died in vain! I swear that I shall wreak vengeance in your names!  
  
Ryoko: Huh. I never thought that that guy had any emotions. Go figure.  
  
At that moment, Tenchi had an idea.  
  
Tenchi: Everyone, I need to have a word with all of you.  
  
Everybody gathered around.  
  
Tenchi: Listen, if any of you do get the chance to confront Cell, please fight him with extreme caution. We've all seen what he's capable of, and the last thing I'd want to see happen is for any of you to get hurt, much less killed by Cell. With that in mind, should any of you get seriously injured in battle, I want the person nearest to them to distract Cell while Sakuya and I get that person to safety, in order to prevent him/her from being sucked up by Cell.  
  
Ryoko: Wait a second! Why does Sakuya get to assist you, and not me, Tenchi?  
  
Tenchi: Because she's the only one who doesn't have any super powers/abilities!   
  
Kiyone: I'm afraid to say this, but, imagining the worst-case scenario, what if all of us fall in battle against that demon?  
  
Tenchi: That's the reason why I've called you all here. Everyone, please give me your crystals.  
  
Mihoshi: But Tenchi, what good are these crystals going to do you?  
  
Kiyone: Mihoshi! Have you forgotten what happened the day we all met?  
  
Mihoshi: Oh yeah! Now I remember! Wasn't that the day of Second Impact?  
  
Kiyone: You lunkhead! Oh well, at least most of us remember what happened then.  
  
Ayeka: If you don't mind me asking, Lord Tenchi, what do you plan on doing with these crystals, anyway?   
  
Tenchi: I'm hoping that it doesn't come to this, but if all else fails, I may just have to take on Cell myself. As of this moment, we are the only things standing between Cell and the complete destruction of the world's population.  
  
At that point, everyone knew what Tenchi was talking about (except for Sakuya, who had no idea what the crystals' hidden ability was). Everyone handed Tenchi their crystals.  
  
Sakuya: But Tenchi, how are you going to fight Cell if your friends from the Monster Busters can't stop him?  
  
Tenchi: Don't worry, Sakuya. I'll think of something.  
  
Ryoko *whispering to Ayeka*: Look at that! She's already seen us a couple of times and she still thinks we're Monster Busters.  
  
Ayeka *whispering to Ryoko*: Yes. Someone should give that wench a full-frontal lobotomy.  
  
Ryoko *whispering to Ayeka*: Mind if I get to do it?  
  
Ayeka *whispering to Ryoko*: Don't you dare even think about it!  
  
Back on the battlefield...  
  
Hotsuma *thinking to himself*: Dammit! Cell's too powerful for me to fight in this form. I didn't want to have to do this, but after watching my teammates' best attacks fail against that monster, I have no other choice.   
  
Within moments, Hotsuma began his transformation into his more powerful form. His muscles and arms expanded in size as his facial features changed shape. Slowly, he began to take on the form of a half-human, half-tiger hybrid. Just as he was about to complete his metamorphosis, Hotsuma felt a sharp pain on the back of his neck. Cell had stuck his tail in the back of Hotsuma's neck during his transformation.  
  
Cell: A word of advice: Never transform into a different form while in the middle of a fight. You leave yourself wide open to your opponent's attacks.  
  
Hotsuma collapsed to his knees as he felt his power being sucked away. He then reverted back into his regular form before falling to the ground and being completely absorbed.  
  
Cell: Ahhhh! That was refreshing! *thinking to himself* There's that same energy I felt twice before, when I absorbed Tsugaru and Matori. It's as if somebody created those people, someone more powerful.   
  
Suddenly, Cell felt a sharp pain on his back. It was as if thirty bees all stung him at once.  
  
Kiyone: Keep firing, Mihoshi! Do it while he's distracted!  
  
As Cell slowly turned around, he noticed Mihoshi and Kiyone, both of whom were firing their blasters at him. Moments earlier, while Cell was busy consuming Hotsuma, the Galaxy Police duo moved to the front of Tenchi's group, outside of Ayeka's shield barrier, and began firing away at the behemoth. Unfortunately, none of their bullets had any effect on Cell, and as the monster slowly began to face them...  
  
Mihoshi: Oh no! I'm out of ammunition!  
  
Kiyone: Quick Mihoshi! Reload!  
  
Cell was now gazing directly upon Mihoshi and Kiyone, catching and/or dodging any bullets that came his way.   
  
Mihoshi *panicking*: WAAAAAHHHH!!!! I'm too scared to reload!!  
  
Kiyone: You idiot! Snap out of it!  
  
Mihoshi *really panicking*: Imgonnadieimgonnadieimgonnadieimgonnadieimgonnadie...  
  
Cell: Heh. You really crack me up, but your punch line needs a little work. Allow me to improvise!  
  
Kiyone: Look out!  
  
Tenchi: Hit the deck!  
  
Cell fired a whole barrage of ki blasts. Everyone ducked for cover, while Ayeka's shield barrier protected everybody within Tenchi's group from Cell's attacks. Just then, Cell stopped firing.  
  
Kiyone: Hey! He completely missed us!  
  
Ayeka: Us too! But why?  
  
At that moment, everyone turned to their left and noticed a somewhat-charred Mihoshi.  
  
Kiyone: MIHOSHI!!!  
  
Mihoshi *dazed*: I'm not Mihoshi.... I'm Captain Tita of the Cha Cha Maru...uhhhhh....*THUD!*  
  
As it turned out, Mihoshi somehow drew all of Cell's attacks toward her. Mihoshi landed hard on the ground, unconscious from taking all of Cell's blasts. Washu and Sasami quickly ran outside of the group and dragged the now-unconscious Mihoshi back inside.  
  
Cell: Your blasters are completely ineffective against me. How do you plan on stopping me now?  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
A few moments earlier, in Yugi's dimension, Yugi watched as Cell slaughtered her minions.  
  
Yugi *shocked*: How... how did this happen?!? One moment, my minions had Cell on the ropes, and the next moment, he absorbed them all in the blink of an eye! This is horrible! On the other hand, if he gets rid of Tenchi's friends, then he just might prove to be... beneficial. But if he messes with my plans any further, I may just have to interfere, personally!  
  
Back at the remnants of Tenchi's high school, Kiyone continued to fire away at Cell, but to no avail. He either evaded or deflected her shots.  
  
Cell: You know, I could finish you off right now, but I find your futile struggle against me hilariously amusing.  
  
Kiyone growled in frustration, over both Cell's remark and the fact that her blaster was completely useless against him. Just then, Kiyone got an idea.  
  
Kiyone *thinking to herself*: Of course! I almost forgot that I had an anti-matter bullet on me! Now all I need is a diversion.  
  
Kiyone took off her left earring.  
  
Kiyone: Hey Cell! Care for a LIGHT?  
  
Kiyone tossed her left earring directly at Cell, and blinded him in a giant flash of light. As it turned out, Kiyone's left earring was actually a miniature flare bomb in disguise, while her right earring hid the anti-matter bullet. Making use of the diversion, Kiyone removed and unscrewed her right earring, revealing an anti-matter bullet. Loading it into her blaster, she aimed and fired right at Cell's head. The bullet went straight into the android's left eye, exploding on contact, and blowing up the entire upper half of Cell's body. The explosion sent Kiyone flying a few yards, but she quickly recovered. As the smoke cleared and the light vanished, all that was left of Cell was his lower torso, which lay on the ground.  
  
Kiyone: YES!!! I GOT HIM!   
  
Washu: All right! Time for me to go get some free samples of Cell!  
  
Ryoko: Hold on, Washu. Let's make sure he's dead first.  
  
Washu: I seriously doubt that that demon could regenerate his entire upper torso, not without a head at least.  
  
Suddenly, the lower torso of Cell sprang to its feet.  
  
Kiyone *surprised*: No way! He can't still be alive! Not after I used an anti-matter bullet on him!  
  
Cell's lower half began moving around, and within moments, his upper half sprouted up from his lower torso, and he was whole once more.  
  
Cell: A nice trick, my dear, but I'm afraid it was all in vain. You see, so long as at least one of my cells are still alive, I can regenerate any or all parts of my body, no matter how many times they are destroyed. In other words, I'm not dead until every cell in my body has been eradicated.   
  
Cell then disappeared and reappeared behind Kiyone, placed her in a half nelson, and ascended toward the sky. Kiyone struggled to get free.  
  
Kiyone *struggling*: Let me go, *urgh* you monster!  
  
Cell: As you wish.  
  
Cell released Kiyone from his grip, and watched as she fell a couple thousand feet toward the pavement below. Just when she was about to hit the ground, Cell grabbed her by the legs, thus preventing her from becoming street strudel. Just then, the bio-monstrosity swung her hard against the side of a nearby building, which K.O.'ed the Galaxy Police officer.   
  
Everyone: KIYONE!!!  
  
Cell then grabbed the now-unconscious Kiyone by the throat.   
  
Cell: Payback for destroying my upper body.  
  
Just as Cell was about to absorb Kiyone, a bright orange flash of light appeared. Within the next few seconds, the orange light sliced off Cell's tail (which loosened his grip on Kiyone), picked up Kiyone, returned her to Tenchi's group, and confronted Cell. The orange light turned out to be Ryoko. Cell quickly regained his composure (and regenerated his tail).   
  
Cell: So, we finally meet, face to face.  
  
Ryoko nailed Cell in the face with a hard right, sending the monster reeling back.  
  
Ryoko: On the contrary. We finally meet, fist to face.  
  
Cell recovered and charged toward Ryoko, but she easily evaded his flying tackle, and elbowed Cell in the back, sending him to the ground. The android quickly got up, took to the sky, and began firing a whole barrage of ki blasts. Ryoko countered his attack with a rapid-fire multitude of energy blasts of her own. The two attacks canceled each other out. Right when the smoke was about to clear, Cell rapidly flew towards Ryoko, and nailed her with a hard fist to the stomach. The blow caused Ryoko to slump in mid-air, but she then began laughing and leaned right back up.  
  
Cell: Hrrm? What's so funny?   
  
Ryoko: The way you look right now. It's hilarious.  
  
Cell suddenly noticed a huge, gaping hole in the center of his stomach.  
  
Cell *surprised*: How...how did you....?!?  
  
Ryoko: Simple. About a millisecond before you hit me, I saw an opening and ran you clean through with my energy saber.  
  
Cell: You'll pay for that!  
  
Ryoko: Yeah, sure. Where haven't I heard that one before?  
  
Cell quickly regenerated the hole in his stomach, and resumed his ferocious battle with Ryoko. The two rapidly traded kicks, punches, and ki/energy blasts with one another.  
  
Meanwhile, over at Tenchi's group:  
  
Tenchi: Washu, how are Mihoshi and Kiyone doing?  
  
Washu was monitoring their status on her holographic computer.  
  
Washu: Kiyone seems to be making a slow recovery, but I'm using the term "slow" very figuratively, as her recovery has been incredibly slow. Mihoshi, on the other hand, appears to be getting gradually worse. If she doesn't start to recover soon, she could end up in a coma, or worse. If I had some medical supplies on hand, I might be able to improve their current conditions.  
  
Sakuya: Hey Tenchi! Doesn't the doctor's office inside of the school have a ton of medical supplies?  
  
Tenchi: They sure do. Only problem is, thanks to Cell's rampage, the entire entrance has been blocked off by rubble.  
  
Just then, Sasami got an idea.  
  
Sasami: Ryo-Ohki! It's show time!!  
  
Ryo-Ohki: Miya!  
  
The tiny cabbit instantly transformed into a giant robot. (Writer's note: Just for creative purposes, I have named the transformed Ryo-Ohki Robo-Ohki.)  
  
Sakuya *thinking to herself*: Amazing! A cat/rabbit hybrid that can change into a giant robot. Now I have seen everything. Tenchi, I must say, your friends truly are more than meets the eye.  
  
Sasami: Ryo-Ohki, do you think you can remove the rubble that's blocking the entrance to Tenchi's high school?  
  
Robo-Ohki *nodding her head*: Miya!  
  
As Robo-Ohki approached the rubble, giant drills popped out of her paws. Within a matter of seconds, the wreckage that cut off Tenchi from his goal had been reduced to dust.  
  
Tenchi *speechless*: Wow!  
  
Sasami: Good job, Ryo-Ohki.  
  
Robo-Ohki reverted back to Ryo-Ohki, ran toward Sasami, and started licking her face.  
  
Sasami: *Giggle!* Hey! That tickles!  
  
Tenchi: All right! We can get in! Ayeka, I want you to help Washu take care of Mihoshi and Kiyone while I go get the medical supplies.  
  
Ayeka: Certainly, Lord Tenchi.  
  
Sakuya: Wait a second, Tenchi. You may need my help in there, carrying the supplies and whatnot.   
  
Tenchi: You're right, Sakuya. Let's go get some medical supplies, stat!  
  
Sakuya *thinking to herself*: *Giggle!* That's why I love him!  
  
Ayeka *thinking to herself*: Why does that miserable hussy always have to be alongside Lord Tenchi? I should be the one to assist him, not Sakuya. But then again, he did give me an important task. Could this be like in those romance novels, where the heroine stays behind to help the sick and the wounded, while the hero goes off to save the day, and returns victorious, and to the heroine's loving arms, where they get *GASP!* married? Could this be a sign that Lord Tenchi really doesn't love Sakuya, but me instead? And could it be that this situation we're in right now is the moment that cements our relationship?  
  
Sasami *thinking to herself*: Uh oh. It looks like my big sister's getting starry-eyed again. Perhaps I should stop recording those soap operas for her.   
  
Tenchi and Sakuya entered the remains of their high school. A few minutes later, they returned with a bunch of medical supplies.  
  
Tenchi: We're back. Did we miss anything?  
  
Washu: Not much, just that Ryoko and Cell are still fighting with one another.   
  
Tenchi: Just out of curiosity, why did you need the medical supplies? Couldn't you have simply used one of your inter-dimensional tunnels to get some medical equipment, or to send the injured back home?  
  
Washu: If I had used my inter-dimensional tunnel in the situation we're currently in, it would've been too risky. Cell would've probably seen the portal as a means of escape, and we would've lost sight of him. Not only that, he would've probably destroyed my lab and absorbed my experiments, and who knows would he would've become after that. In other words, using my inter-dimensional tunnel would've caused more harm than good. Also, I'd hate to see my lab in ruins. It took me a good twenty minutes to build it, and I don't want to have to waste that my time building another. Plus, I didn't bring an inter-dimensional tunnel with me. Besides, I like working with your planet's primitive devices, be they scientific or medical. I find them quite interesting.  
  
Tenchi: I see.  
  
Meanwhile, Ryoko and Cell continued to clash with one another. The two of them were evenly matched, with neither person gaining the upper hand. Each move they made against one another was more strategic than the last. On and on, the two continued to fight, evading, countering, and equaling one another blow for blow. As time wore on, neither combatant had tired out, and neither person was willing to back down.   
  
Three hours had passed, and not much had changed since then. Tenchi and friends watched in amazement as both Ryoko and Cell stepped up the intensity of their attacks. As the two hovered in mid-air, Ryoko charged toward Cell and tried to nail him from above with a diving saber attack, but Cell ducked underneath, grabbed Ryoko by the legs, and threw her toward the ground. Luckily, she was able to stop herself in mid-air, and flew back toward the android at a rapid intensity. Cell was unable to evade the speed of the space pirate's ascent toward him, and ended up getting kneed in the stomach. The impact of the blow made Cell double over in pain, but as he leaned back up, he began to laugh.  
  
Ryoko: What're you laughing about this time, demon? Have you finally realized that you're no match for me?  
  
Cell: No, just the opposite. In fact, I'm going to be honest with you. I've been toying with you the whole time. Furthermore, I've been fighting you at only 50% of my power.   
  
Ryoko: WHAT?!? You're lying!  
  
Cell: I'm afraid not. This time, I won't be holding back any more. When I'm through with you, they'll have to use your dental records to identify your remains.  
  
Cell quickly rushed towards Ryoko. Expecting that Cell was about to nail her with one of his flying punches, Ryoko stood in a blocking position, ready to fend off the attack. Just as she thought that he was about to hit her, the monster disappeared.  
  
Ryoko: Where'd he go?  
  
Cell: Right behind you, my dear.  
  
Before she could even react, Cell elbowed her in the back, then appeared in front of her, delivering a flurry of punches before slamming her down to the sidewalk. Fortunately, Ryoko landed softly on her feet, but was a little bit stunned from having been taken off-guard.  
  
Ryoko *thinking to herself*: Damn! He wasn't kidding about holding back earlier.   
  
As Ryoko flew back up to confront Cell, she suddenly found herself surrounded by three different versions of Cell. As it turned out, while Ryoko was on the ground, Cell had performed the Shishin no ken (Multi-form Technique), thus separating into three versions of himself. The trio quickly encircled her, and the space pirate found herself caught up in a whirlwind of punches and kicks. During the attack, however, Ryoko saw an opening. Grabbing the Cell duplicate behind her, she flipped it over using a behind-the-back throw, colliding it into the other Cell clone. Upon impact, she rushed on over and ran the two of them through with her energy saber. The copies exploded in a cloud of dust.  
  
Ryoko: Huh. I guess that wasn't the real Cell. I wonder where he went?  
  
As Ryoko turned around, she spotted Cell and noticed that his hands were in a unique position over his face.  
  
Cell: TAIYOKEN! (Solar Flare)  
  
A massive flash of light encompassed the city, blinding Ryoko (as well as Team Tenchi). As everyone struggled to regain their vision, Tenchi (through blurred vision) noticed Cell appear behind Ryoko.  
  
Tenchi: Ryoko! Behind you!  
  
But it was too late. Taking advantage of a blinded and slightly worn-out Ryoko, Cell delivered a whirlwind of punches and kicks, each attack more powerful and rapid than the last, until it got to the point where no one could keep track of him. For a few moments, it looked like an invisible force was beating up Ryoko. The android then grabbed ahold of Ryoko's legs, spun her around, and tossed her down to the pavement below. On the way down, Ryoko crashed through a phone booth, and eventually skidded to a stop along the sidewalk. Despite being exhausted from Cell's assault, Ryoko was able to stand back up.  
  
Ryoko *exhausted*: Is that...the best...you've got...you bastaaaa...*THUD!*  
  
Everyone: RYOKO!!!  
  
Ryoko collapsed on the sidewalk, having been overwhelmed from all of Cell's attacks. Seeing a golden opportunity to consume a worthy combatant, Cell dove toward the now-unconscious Ryoko. Just when he was within striking distance of his target, two paw-shaped missiles appeared out of nowhere and made contact with the android, sending him flying back a few yards. As it turned out, the attack came from Sasami and Robo-Ohki.  
  
Sasami: You stay away from Ryoko, you filthy monster!  
  
*begin flashback*  
  
A few moments earlier, Sasami and Washu watched as Cell knocked Ryoko out of the sky.   
  
Sasami: Oh no! Ryoko's in trouble! Ryo-Ohki, transform now!  
  
The lovable cabbit changed into its menacing mecha form. Opening up her cockpit, Sasami jumped inside.  
  
Sasami: Let's go, Ryo-Ohki.  
  
Washu: Hold on a minute, Sasami. I think it would be best if we double-teamed that monster.   
  
Sasami *inside Robo-Ohki*: Good idea, but how do you plan on fighting that demon?  
  
Washu: With this.  
  
Washu pulled out her Power Glove and put in on.  
  
Ayeka: Miss Washu, isn't that the power glove you used to force open the door to Lord Tenchi's apartment?  
  
Tenchi: You did WHAT?!?  
  
Giant sweat drops appeared on everybody's heads.  
  
Washu: Uhhh... nothing, Tenchi. Besides, can't it wait until we take care of Cell?  
  
Tenchi: *Sigh* I suppose so...  
  
Washu then pressed a red button on her glove, and in an instant, was encased in a suit of battle armor (which looked similar to that of Priss's hardsuit from Bubblegum Crisis, except that Washu's hair was sticking out).   
  
Washu: This battle armor increases the wearer's agility, speed, and power tenfold. It also enables the person to jump incredibly high & far distances.  
  
Sasami *inside Robo-Ohki*: Cool! But can it fly?  
  
Washu: Hey, I could only fit so much into such a small piece of hardware. Now, let's go get ourselves an android.  
  
Sasami: Right!  
  
Washu A *in tiny battle armor*: Go get 'em, Washu!  
  
Washu B *same deal*: Washu! Washu!  
  
Sasami (inside Robo-Ohki) and Washu dashed off into battle.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Leading off the attack, Sasami and Robo-Ohki were able to divert Cell's attention long enough for Tenchi and Sakuya to grab the now-unconscious Ryoko and return her to their group.  
  
Sakuya: Tenchi?  
  
Tenchi: Yes, Sakuya?  
  
Sakuya: Can you please get me that suit of armor for Christmas?  
  
Tenchi: I'll see what I can do.  
  
Washu followed up Robo-Ohki's attack by firing a bunch of electro-needles from her left arm. Instinctively, Cell tried to bat them away, only to discover that when he did, they stuck to his arm, and gave him a massive shock. With Cell stunned, Washu leapt up into the air, applied a flurry of kicks to Cell's abdomen (Chun-Li style), and finished off with a high kick to the chin, sending the monster falling towards the ground. Hoping to add more damage to Washu's killer combo, Sasami readied Robo-Ohki's next attack.  
  
Sasami: Now Ryo-Ohki! Forehead Gem Beam...FIRE!  
  
A bright yellow beam was fired from Robo-Ohki's forehead, which cut through the air, and nailed Cell on his back, sending him flying up even farther.   
  
Sasami: Got him! Now let's use the Cabbit Kick attack!  
  
Robo-Ohki leapt up into the air, appeared above the already-stunned Cell, and pressed both her feet into Cell's stomach, which sent the android plummeting into a building nearby, and crashing through all of the floors on the way down.   
  
Sasami: Yeah! That took care of him for sure!  
  
Enraged by that last assault, Cell unleashed a ki wave (which destroyed the building he fell into), and streaked straight towards Washu. Un-intimidated by Cell's furious charge, Washu stood her ground, and right when Cell was about to collide into her, she nailed him with a lethal uppercut to his already-softened chin, stopping him in his tracks.  
  
Washu: Gotcha!  
  
Just when Cell was about to fall down, he leaned back up and grabbed ahold of Washu's right arm (the arm she used to punch him), all within the blink of an eye.  
  
Washu: What the...?!?  
  
Making use of the opening, Cell stuck his tail into the armor's energy pack (located on Washu's back), and siphoned all of the energy out of it.  
  
Cell: Mmmmm. Fortifying.  
  
Washu: Oh no! He's drained all of the power out of my suit! Even the reserves have been depleted! I...can't...move. This can mean only one thing... I'm screwed!  
  
Powerless and unable to move, Washu was now a sitting duck for Cell, who crushed her right hand like a soda can. Just then, Sasami and Robo-Ohki noticed that Washu was in danger, as Cell took to the sky with Washu in his grasp.   
  
Sasami: Oh no! Miss Washu's in trouble! Hurry, Ryo-Ohki!  
  
Robo-Ohki quickly leapt on over to where Cell was.  
  
Sasami: You let go of her, you ugly freak!  
  
Cell: You want her? Come and get her!  
  
Cell flipped Washu over and held her by her legs.  
  
Sasami: *GASP!* He's going to do the same attack he did to Matori earlier. We must stop him now, Ryo-Ohki!  
  
Washu *in pain*: No Sasami! Don't...  
  
But Washu's warning was in vain, as Robo-Ohki leapt up to try and free Washu. Just as the mecha-cabbit was about to reach her target, Cell swung Washu like a bat, which sent Robo-Ohki flying out of control. A loud "PWANG" could be heard upon impact. Cell then finished the duo off with a powerful single-handed ki blast, sending them out of the battlefield.   
  
Sasami *screaming*: WHHAAAAAAA!!!!!.....  
  
Everyone: SASAMI!!!  
  
Robo-Ohki's "miyas" of panic could also be heard in the distance as she and Sasami went careening out of the city.  
  
Cell: Hmph. That takes care of the little girl and her pet robot. Now, as for you, my dear Washu, I'm impressed that your armor was able to withstand that last attack. But, let's see how durable it really is.  
  
Cell tossed Washu up into the air and fired a rapid barrage of ki blasts, damaging the outer casing of her armor. As she fell toward the ground, the android appeared right above Washu and punched her hard in the face, shattering the front of her armor's helmet. She then landed hard atop a parked car and fell unconscious.   
  
Everyone: WASHU!!!  
  
Cell: Now to claim my rewa...wait a second. *thinking to himself* Whenever I render one of Tenchi's friends unconscious, another one steps in and prevents me from absorbing the other. Clever plan, but it won't work this time. Go ahead and bring on the next opponent. I'll be waiting.  
  
Having sensed a pattern from all of the previous attacks, Cell simply stood still in mid-air, awaiting the next attack.  
  
Ayeka summoned forth her guardians.  
  
Ayeka: Azaka! Kamidake!   
  
Azaka and Kamidake: Yes, princess?  
  
Ayeka: Ready the ULTIMATE attack!  
  
Azaka: *GASP!* You don't mean...!  
  
Kamidake: You can't be serious!  
  
Ayeka: We have no other choice! Right now, we're the only ones standing between Cell and Lord Tenchi. If we don't stop Cell now, Lord Tenchi will... I can't even bear to think about what that hideous abomination will do to him!  
  
Azaka and Kamidake: Very well then, Miss Ayeka.  
  
The two guardians and Ayeka began powering up their most powerful attack. A different color energy field surrounded each person; Azaka's was blue, Kamidake's was red, and Ayeka's was purple. None of this escaped Cell's notice, however, and as the android watched, he began secretly powering up an ultimate attack of his own. Soon, both combatants were ready to unleash their devastating attacks upon his/her opponent. Sensing that a lot damage was going to take place, Tenchi and Sakuya took cover inside the remains of Tenchi's high school.  
  
Azaka and Kamidake: We're ready and standing by, Miss Ayeka.  
  
Ayeka: Good. Standby to open fire on my command.  
  
Both Ayeka and Cell had each other in their sights.  
  
Ayeka/Cell: Now! Ultra-Mega-Hyper-Sheild.../Galick Gun...  
Ayeka/Cell: ATTACK!!/FIRE!!  
  
Both attacks collided into one-another with a ferocious impact, sending out a shockwave that tossed the unconscious bodies of Ryoko, Mihoshi, and Kiyone in all directions. Neither of the attacks showed any signs of letting up, until...  
  
Ayeka: Keep it up! I think we're winning!  
  
Cell *thinking to himself*: Hrmmm... those three are more powerful than I had expected, but you can only be so powerful before someone greater usurps you from your throne.  
  
Cell: KAIOKEN X2!!  
  
All of a sudden, Cell's Galick Gun received a huge power boost and started overpowering Ayeka's Ultra-Mega-Hyper-Shield Attack. The trio was soon overwhelmed, and the ensuing explosion from Cell's attack sent Ayeka and the guardians flying into the side of a building, where Azaka and Kamidake were buried underneath tons of rubble, and Ayeka was slammed hard against the wall. Before succumbing to unconsciousness, Ayeka's last thoughts were focused on Tenchi.   
  
Ayeka: T-Ten..chi...  
  
No longer hearing the sounds of battle, and thinking that Ayeka had taken care of Cell, Tenchi and Sakuya emerged from the high school, only to discover that Cell was the victor. Tenchi looked to his left and noticed that Ayeka was unconscious against the side of a building.  
  
Tenchi: AYEKA!!!  
  
Cell slowly descended to the ground, arms folded.   
  
Cell: And then, there were two.  
  
Tenchi: Run, Sakuya, run!  
  
Tenchi and Sakuya tried to retreat back into the school, but Cell simply lifted up two fingers, and performed his Bakuhatsuha attack, creating a large explosion underground which destroyed the rest of Tenchi's high school, and cut the duo off from escaping.  
  
Cell: Leaving already? But I was having such fun. Oh well, time to bring this game to an end.  
  
Both Tenchi and Sakuya were too scared to move.   
  
Sakuya *scared*: What do we do now, Tenchi!?   
  
Tenchi: Don't worry, Sakuya. I have a plan.  
  
Meanwhile, some distance away, Robo-Ohki continued flying through the air; sirens and warning lights were going off inside her cockpit. The central monitor read: "WARNING! Maximum damage limit has been reached! Reverting to normal form in 55 seconds!" She eventually landed a few seconds later, dragging to a stop along the street and creating a long groove in the road in the process. Sasami bailed out of Robo-Ohki just in time for her to revert back into her cabbit form.  
  
Sasami: I have to get back to Tenchi and the others, they could be in big trouble!  
  
Picking up the now-unconscious Ryo-Ohki (complete with swirls for eyes, a la Pokemon), Sasami headed off to try and find Tenchi and company. She soon came across a sign stating that Tenchi's high school was 2 miles away.   
  
Sasami: I have to hurry, but if I run the entire way back, I'll be too tired to defend myself from Cell.  
  
Sasami started walking as fast as she could, hoping that Tenchi and friends were doing OK. Along the way, Sasami discovered clothes scattered all over the city, as well as a whole bunch of damaged buildings, and realized that Cell had been through this part of the city before.  
  
Back over at the battleground that was Tenchi's high school, Tenchi faced towards Cell, somewhat scared, but unwilling to back down.  
  
Tenchi: I won't forgive you for what you've done, Cell. You've taken the lives of so many people, beaten up or consumed all of my friends, and for what? Just so that you can achieve your mad dream of perfection? Your time has come, demon. This day will be your last!  
  
Cell: Bold words, coming from someone who's about to die. Besides, how are you going to stop me? By berating me to death?  
  
Tenchi: No, I plan on stopping you with this. *whispering* Sakuya, please step back.  
  
Tenchi pulled out the seven crystals that the girls gave him earlier. He placed them next to each other, and watched as they started glowing as they hovered in mid-air. Within a few moments, a bright flash occurred, and in place of where the crystals were floating appeared a giant crystal-like sword, glowing with power. Cell was amazed by the power emanating from the sword.   
  
Cell *surprised*: Wha... What's this?!?!? This must be it! The power I sensed before coming here! *thinking to himself* So, it wasn't the boy's power level I felt, when, in fact, it was the sword's. Amazing!  
  
Sakuya *amazed*: T-Tenchi?!  
  
Tenchi: Sakuya, please move away from me, now.  
  
Sakuya: But Tenchi, I...  
  
Before Sakuya could say another word, Tenchi dashed toward Cell, sword in tow, and swung it down upon him. Cell caught the blade between both his hands, but had trouble freeing the sword from Tenchi's grasp. Suddenly, Cell noticed that the sword's power was starting to overwhelm him; slowly, small pieces of Cell started evaporating, weakening the android with each piece lost. Just when it looked as though Tenchi had gained the upper hand, Cell started to increase his ki dramatically.   
  
Cell *struggling*: I...will not...be beaten...by... a mere...WEAPON!!  
  
Using a large amount of his remaining ki, Cell unleashed a brutal ki backlash, which forced Tenchi to lose his grip on the sword, sent him flying back a few yards, and shattered the sword all at once.   
  
Sakuya: Tenchi!!!  
  
While in mid-air, the shattered weapon reverted back into seven crystals. Weakened but still able to move, Cell snatched all seven of the crystals from out of mid-air.   
  
Tenchi: NO! The crystals...   
  
Cell:...Are all mine!  
  
Cell swallowed the seven crystals, and triggered a horrifying transformation, much to the horror of Tenchi and Sakuya. Not only did he fully restore himself, he now had a giant crystal in the middle of his chest.   
  
Cell: YES! I can feel my ki rising rapidly! Never before have I felt such power. And I have you to thank for all of this, Tenchi Masaki!  
  
Meanwhile, at Kami's sky palace, a piercing feeling of dread washed over Goku.  
  
Goku: No! It can't be!   
  
Gohan: What is it, father?   
  
Goku: All of the unknown fighters' power levels have dropped greatly. And to make matters worse, Cell has absorbed their most powerful warrior and become more powerful than ever before.   
  
Gohan: Darn it! We have to put a stop to him now!   
  
Goku: Gohan! Wait!  
  
Before Gohan could take off, Goku punched his son hard in the stomach, and thus prevented him from leaving.   
  
Gohan *in pain*: Father...why?  
  
Goku: Sorry son, but I don't want you to risk getting killed by someone who's far more powerful than you are. Besides, leave Cell to Vegeta and Trunks, once their training in the Room of Spirit and Time is completed. And if they can't take of him, then we will, once we've finished our training, of course.  
  
Gohan: Gosh, dad, you're right.  
  
Just then, a loud "BONG" echoed throughout the halls of Kami's palace. It was the signal that Vegeta and Trunks had completed their 24 hours of training in the Room of Spirit and Time. Goku and Gohan rushed over to the entrance of the ROSAT, where the door had just opened up. Out emerged Trunks, sporting longer hair, followed by Vegeta, who looked no different than he did before. Both of them looked battle-worn, but Goku and Gohan could tell that they were much stronger than before.  
  
Back at the battlefield:  
  
Cell: Well, Tenchi, I must thank you for granting me such power. Now no one, not even the androids, will be able to stop me. At last, my dream of achieving perfection will become a reality. As a reward for your generous donation, you get to become a part of me. Be sure to say "Hi" to your friends, Amagasaki, Misa, Akari and Hitomi. MWAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!  
  
Cell aimed and extended his tail toward Tenchi, who stood in a defensive position and closed his eyes. Just when his tail was about to make contact with Tenchi, Sakuya jumped in front of Tenchi and took the attack that was intended for him. Cell's tail impaled Sakuya through her stomach, which forced her to collapse on the ground. Tenchi was amazed, shocked, and horrified by Sakuya's act of bravery.  
  
Tenchi: Sakuya!!!  
  
Tenchi ran over to where Sakuya lay and gripped her hand. Tears began running down his cheeks.  
  
Tenchi *saddened*: Sakuya...why? Why did you sacrifice yourself to Cell's attack?  
  
Sakuya *dying*: Tenchi, I didn't want to see you die. I realize now that all of your friends put their lives on the line in order to save you. Don't worry about me anymore, Tenchi. You still have six lovely women who would rather die for you than see you get killed. But remember this... I love you. I always have, and I always will. Don't ever forget about me...*  
  
Sakuya died in Tenchi's arms. He could feel her hand slipping away as she was slowly being absorbed by Cell. Soon, all that was left of her were her clothes.   
  
Tenchi: SAKUYAAAA!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
And so ends chapter 4 of Cell-Out. Wow! Talk about a real cliffhanger! Anyways, here's a preview of chapter 5:  
  
Oh no! Sakuya's dead! And to make matters worse, all of Tenchi's friends have been defeated. Is this the end of Tenchi Masaki?! (To quote Mr. T: "Don't bet on it, foo'!) In the next chapter, Trunks. Vegeta. 'Nuff said! Be here for chapter 5 of Cell-Out!  
  
I have way too many people to thank, so I'll thank the noteworthy people: Rowan Seven, for his continuous feedback since chapter 1, Sam Packwood, for sending me the most serious feedback (would've also said longest feedback, but Rowan Seven just beat him out), and David Spergel, John Baervel, CeliaSetsuna@aol.com, myukatenrai112@aol.com, and hotluvchef@aol.com for their most recent feedback since the last chapter. But most importantly, I'd like to thank you, the reader, for checking out this latest chapter. Oh, and the surprise is still coming; prepare thyselves. Finally, I'd like to thank everyone for being SO incredibly patient in waiting for chapter 4 to be completed. Thanks so much, and remember, please please PLEASE send all feedback to insaneben@yahoo.com. See ya next chapter! 


	2. CellOut: Chapter 5

CELL-OUT   
CHAPTER 5  
  
A few moments earlier, at Kami's Sky Palace, Trunks and Vegeta had just emerged from the Room of Spirit and Time.  
  
Trunks: Thanks for waiting, guys. Did we miss anything?  
  
Goku: It's great to have you back. Things have gotten worse since you've been gone.   
  
Trunks: Tell me, Goku. What's happened since we've been gone?  
  
Goku: Nothing good. Piccolo went off to fight the Androids in order to prevent them from being absorbed by Cell. Judging from his current power level, it doesn't look like he's doing too well. Meanwhile, as Cell continued his rampage, he was confronted by fourteen warriors whose power levels I've never sensed before. Unfortunately, they weren't powerful enough to stop him, and as of right now, he's either defeated or killed and absorbed all but two of them.   
  
Vegeta: Heh. Those foolish fighters should've known what they were getting themselves into. It amazes me how they were in such a hurry to die. Oh well, it's their lives.   
I will take care of everything now. There's no need to attempt the training, Kakarot, because I'm sure you wouldn't survive it. Besides, I can guarantee that I won't need any help in taking care of the android.  
  
Goku: Vegeta, I clearly suggest that you hear me out. You're going up against a being that can absorb the most powerful fighters in the world and become even stronger than before. I mean, you'd have to at least double your strength to stand a chance...  
  
Sensing Vegeta's increased power level, Goku fell silent.  
Just then, Bulma arrived on Kami's Sky Palace (via her jet capsule).  
  
Bulma: Hello everyone!  
  
Goku: Bulma! What're you doing here?  
  
Bulma: I brought you guys some things. You might need them.   
  
Suddenly, something caught Bulma's eye.  
  
Bulma *surprised*: Trunks! What happened? You look different.  
  
Trunks: I've been training with my father in the Room of Spirit and Time. Inside, one year had gone by, but on the outside, only a day had passed. That's why I look a little older.  
  
Bulma: Oh. Anyways, I figured that since this fight against Cell's going to be tough, I thought you guys might need some new battle gear. Here. *pulls capsule out of pocket, presses button, and tosses it onto the ground*  
  
Out of the capsule appeared a giant box containing four Saiyan battle suits.  
  
Goku: Hey! Those look pretty neat!   
  
Meanwhile, in Yugi's dimension, Yugi watched in horror as Cell took the life of Sakuya. Upon seeing the android absorb her, she let out a scream of anguish, pain, and despair; it was as if a part of her had just died. As she mourned the loss of her creation (as well as the destruction of her plans), her eyes burned with vengeance. One word crossed her lips, which she yelled aloud:  
  
Yugi: CELL!!!  
  
In an instant, Yugi disappeared from her dimension.  
  
Back at the site that was Tenchi's high school, Tenchi collapsed to his hands and knees after watching Sakuya, his only human girlfriend, get impaled and absorbed by Cell. Tears ran down Tenchi's face.  
  
Tenchi *saddened and angry*: You... MONSTER! How could you?! How could you take the life of one of my girlfriends? WHY DID YOU KILL SAKUYA?!?!  
  
Cell: My, that was awfully heroic of her, sacrificing herself so that you may live. Unfortunately, not all heroic acts can be beneficial. In fact, she was merely delaying the inevitable. Think of it this way: once I absorb you into my being, you can be with your girlfriend, as well as a few of your other friends, forever. Sayonara, Tenchi Masaki!  
  
Cell recoiled his tail and prepared to consume Tenchi. Just as he was about to strike, a giant red energy ball blazed through the sky and nailed Cell on his back, throwing off his balance.  
  
Cell *shocked*: What?! Who...?!  
  
As Cell turned around, he noticed a being hovering in mid-air, high above him. It was Yugi, and she had arrived just in time to save Tenchi from being absorbed by Cell (again).  
  
Yugi *enraged*: YOU! I'll never forgive you for what you've done! Because of you, everything is ruined. EVERYTHING!  
  
At that very moment, Cell was surrounded by a bunch of colored crystals that Yugi had summoned out of her dimension. All at once, the crystals began firing continuous beams of energy at Cell, until it got to the point where the android was no longer visible behind the cloud of dust kicked up from the attack. Just when it looked as though Cell had been obliterated, a massive ki wave blasted through the field, disintegrating the crystals, and sent Tenchi flying into the crater that was his school.  
  
Yugi *shocked*: WHAT?!...  
  
Cell emerged from the attack a little bit singed, but otherwise unharmed.  
  
Cell: So, you're the one who created Hotsuma, Matori, and Tsugaru. No wonder your ki felt so familiar. By the way, your attack probably would've worked, had Tenchi Masaki not given me these wonderful new powers via his crystals.  
  
Surprised by Cell's counterattack, Yugi began feeling a bit nervous, but held back her apprehension and sent a "rainstorm" of jagged crystals down toward the android. At the same time, she summoned and formed two giant monsters from the rubble to attack the demon. However, none of this had any effect, due to the fact that the power from Tenchi's crystals cancelled out Yugi's attacks, thus the android was shielded from the jagged crystals shower. As for the two monsters, Cell flew up and punched the first monster's head off, then he kicked the second monster's midsection, splitting it in half. Both creatures crumbled into dust. Amazed by the fact that her last attack was ineffective against Cell, Yugi found herself quickly running out of options.   
  
Yugi *thinking to herself*: This demon's more powerful than I thought. It looks as though I have no choice but to use my ultimate attack.  
  
Having made her fateful decision, Yugi threw off her cape (which landed on the ground with a loud *WHUMP!*) and began powering up her most powerful attack. Slowly, she began gathering all of the psychic energy from within, and forming it into a giant ball. Un-intimidated by this display of power, Cell simply watched.  
  
Cell: Heh. This ought to be amusing.  
  
In a matter of moments, the energy ball started expanding in size, from the size of a basketball, to the size of a basketball court, and continued doing so until it was the size of a large basketball stadium.  
  
Elsewhere on ground zero, Tenchi pulled himself out of the crater, only to find an amazing (and deadly) sight before him.  
  
Tenchi: Yikes! I'd better take cover! *thinking to himself* Who is this girl? Could this be Sasami's friend, whom she told me about?  
  
Soon, the energy ball reached full power. Yugi had her eyes dead set upon Cell.  
  
Yugi: This one's for Matori, Hotsuma, Tsugaru, and Sakuya!  
  
Tenchi: Wait a second! How does she know about all those people? Even more importantly, how does she know about Sakuya?  
  
Yugi: ULTRA PSYCHO BALL!!  
  
A gargantuan white ball of psychic energy was fired from Yugi's hands. As the attack quickly descended toward its intended target, the recoil from the attack sent Yugi flying back a few feet. Just as the Ultra Psycho Ball was about to make contact with the android, Cell raised both arms in the direction of the energy ball, caught it, and a few seconds later (thanks to his new powers from the crystals), dissipated it into thin air with a loud *POP!*. Yugi was in total disbelief.  
  
Yugi *in total disbelief*: IMPOSSIBLE!! That was my most powerful attack! How did you...?!?!?  
  
Cell: Silly girl. Death balls aren't for kids, they're for androids. Allow me to demonstrate.  
  
Cell stuck his index finger up in the air, formed a Frieza-esque Death Ball, and launched it toward Yugi. Unable to deflect or counter the attack from having used up so much energy on her last attack, Yugi tried to evade the oncoming ki ball, but to no avail, and was absorbed into the attack. As the ball soared into the sky, it detonated about twenty feet above a nearby building. The explosion hurtled her down toward the building, where she crashed through the roof and landed on the top floor. Yugi lay there, bleeding and motionless.   
  
Meanwhile, at Kami's Sky Palace, as the four Saiyans finished putting on their Saiyan battle suits, Goku froze as he sensed a feeling of dread.  
  
Trunks: What's wrong, Goku?  
  
Goku: Cell's just defeated a fifteenth unknown warrior. Normally, I wouldn't be too worried about that, but this person had a higher energy level than any of the fourteen other fighters. To make matters worse, not only did Cell rub out this fighter in a short amount of time, I can no longer sense that same person's energy level. I have a feeling Cell could be a lot tougher than I previously thought.  
  
Vegeta: There's no need to worry, Kakarot. You probably won't even get a chance to use the new battle suits. So why bother even training in the Room of Spirit and Time?  
  
Goku: Is that because you plan on finishing off Cell all by yourself? I hope you can pull it off.   
  
The two Saiyans stared at each other, each with a confident grin on their faces.  
  
Goku: Well, Vegeta, since you seem so confident that you can put a stop to Cell's reign of terror, how about we make a little wager? If you defeat Cell, then you can face me in a time and place of your choosing. If you're unable to defeat Cell, however, then you must give up your training and spend more time with your family. How does that sound?  
  
Vegeta: That's fine with me, Kakarot.  
  
As the two Saiyans shook hands, Vegeta squeezed Goku's hand, indicating to him that he doesn't plan on losing.  
  
Vegeta: Cell is mine, Kakarot. I won't need your help at all.  
  
Vegeta then walked over to the edge of Kami's Sky Palace.  
  
Vegeta: So long.  
  
In the blink of an eye, the Saiyan prince was gone, having taken off in order to track down Cell.  
  
Bulma: Oh boy. What an ego.  
  
Trunks: I'll follow him.  
  
Goku: Wait a second, Trunks. You'll need these. They're sensu beans. There are enough here in this pouch for you, Vegeta, and all the remaining unknown fighters. Here, take them.  
  
Trunks: Thanks, Goku.  
  
Goku: Good luck. And if you get into any trouble, get yourself out of there.   
  
Trunks: Right. Thank you for everything, Goku. And I hope that your training in the Room of Spirit and Time goes well.  
  
Bulma: Take care of yourself, Trunks. And look after Vegeta as well.  
  
Trunks gave a small wave back to Goku, Gohan, and Bulma.  
  
Trunks: See ya later.  
  
In an instant, Trunks left in pursuit of his father and Cell.  
  
Goku: Yeah! It's time for us to start our training, Gohan.  
  
Gohan: All right!  
  
Goku: Wait a minute, Gohan.  
  
Suddenly, Goku's stomach started growling, and his look of seriousness degraded into a look of hunger.  
  
Goku: Can we eat first? I'm starving!  
  
Gohan: Awwww! Right now, Dad?  
  
Back at the battlefield, Tenchi managed to climb his way to the top of the crater that was his high school. Unfortunately, a horrific sight awaited him at the top.  
  
Cell: Hi there!  
  
Tenchi *surprised*: WHAAAA!! You're still alive?!  
  
Cell: I'm an android, I can't die. Plus, I took take of that little girl easily. So now, it's just you and me, and seeing as how you have no possible way of defeating me, I'd say this battle's just about over. But, instead of absorbing you into my being, I think I'll let you and your friends die an honorable death. Any last words?  
  
Tenchi looked around the battlefield and glanced at Ryoko, Ayeka, Mihoshi, Kiyone, and Washu, all of whom were unconscious.   
  
Tenchi: Everyone, I'm sorry. If it weren't for me, I wouldn't have dragged you all into this mess. At least we went down fighting, for the good of humanity. Mother, I'll be seeing you soon...  
  
Cell: How touching. Fortunately, such moments pass quickly. It's been fun, Tenchi Masaki, and thanks again for the crystals. Be seeing you.  
  
Cell quickly ascended toward the sky and hovered in place a couple thousand feet above Tenchi and friends. Slowly, he began to power up and call out his finishing attack.  
  
Cell: KA.... ME....  
  
Meanwhile, some distance away from Tokyo, Vegeta sensed Cell's rising ki.  
  
Vegeta: Hmmm. So that's Cell. Nice of him to show me where he is!  
  
Vegeta powered up and accelerated at blinding speed toward Cell's location.  
  
Not too far away from where Vegeta was...  
  
Trunks: I'm coming, father. I won't let you do this alone.  
  
Back at ground zero...  
  
Cell: HA... ME...   
  
Right when Cell was about to fire his finishing attack, he sensed a twinkle out of the corner of his eye. It was Vegeta! Sensing Vegeta made Cell cease his final attack, and instead, focus his attention on the Saiyan prince.   
  
Vegeta: Oh good! It looks like I made it just in time.  
  
Cell *surprised*: Vegeta!  
  
Vegeta: And you must be Cell.   
  
Tenchi *surprised*: Who is that?!  
  
The two combatants stared at each other while hovering in mid-air.   
  
Vegeta: You look a little different from what I've heard, not to mention a whole lot uglier.   
  
Cell smirked at the insult.  
  
Cell: Tell me, Vegeta, have you come here to save these pitiful warriors?  
  
Vegeta: No. I'm here to put an end to your pathetic reign of terror. And what's with that big jewel on your chest? Was absorbing people not enough? Did you decide to start a life of crime and absorb a jewelry store?   
  
Cell: Insult me as much as want, Vegeta. I know everything about you; your moves, your attacks, even the fact that you can't resist a good fight.  
  
Vegeta: Heh. I know I'm going to enjoy this.  
  
Meanwhile, about 1 1/2 miles away from the battlefield, Sasami (with an unconscious Ryo-Ohki in tow) moved as quickly as she could in order to get back to Tenchi and friends. As she quickly walked through the city, she noticed Cell's handiwork (i.e. empty streets, clothes lying around, damaged buildings, etc.). Soon, she saw a nearby road sign, saying that Tenchi's high school was about 1.5 miles away. Frustrated over the fact that she still had a long way to go (and feeling greatly worried about Tenchi). Sasami began running as fast as she could, but after a short while, she tripped over a large piece of rubble and fell on the ground. Out of breath, and slowly realizing the hopelessness of the situation, she began to cry.  
  
Sasami *crying*: Somebody! Anybody! HELP!!  
  
A short distance away, Trunks could hear someone yelling in the distance.  
  
Trunks: Sounds like someone's in trouble. I'd better help them before I help my father confront Cell.  
  
As Trunks closed in on the person in distress, he discovered that it was a little girl with blue hair. As Sasami noticed the figure descending from the sky, she dried her tears and began waving toward the guy with purple hair.  
  
Sasami: Hey! Over here!  
  
Trunks landed on the ground and began walking toward Sasami.  
  
Trunks: Are you okay, little girl?  
  
Sasami *with a cheerful smile*: I am now! I didn't think anyone would hear me calling for help, much less fly to my rescue.  
  
Trunks: What seems to be the problem?  
  
Sasami: Well, this may sound kind of strange, but my friends and I have been fighting this big, ugly creature named Cell, and when Ryo-Ohki and I tried to stop him, he used one of our friends as a baseball bat and knocked us far away... are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost.   
  
Trunks *surprised*: You mean YOU were one of the fifteen mysterious warriors that fought Cell?!  
  
Sasami *smiling*: Yup! And what do mean fifteen? There were only ten of us.  
  
Trunks: Well, I was sort of expecting something else... but never mind. Who's that stuffed animal you've got in your arms?  
  
Sasami: That's no stuffed animal, that's Ryo-Ohki. She got knocked out when fighting Cell... are you sure you're okay?  
  
Trunks *speechless*: Uhhh... yeah. You mean this little creature actually fought Cell?  
  
Sasami: *nods* Uh-huh! She can transform into a giant robot!  
  
Trunks *speechless*: I... guess I won't ask any more questions until later. I've got something that'll help your friend back on her feet: a sensu bean! Here you go, Ryo-Ohki.  
  
Trunks fed Ryo-Ohki a sensu bean, and within a couple seconds, Ryo-Ohki was back to her normal, perky self.  
  
Ryo-Ohki: MIYAAA!!  
  
Sasami: Welcome back, Ryo-Ohki! *giggle* Stop licking my face! It tickles! Thank you, uhhh...  
  
Trunks: Trunks. My name is Trunks.  
  
Sasami: Thanks, Trunks. My name is Sasami. Pleased to meet you.  
  
Trunks: You're welcome, Sasami. By the way, do you know where Cell is?  
  
Sasami: Yup. He should be right over... there! *points in the direction where she and Ryo-Ohki were launched*  
  
Trunks: Thanks Sasami!  
  
Sasami: Wait a second, Trunks!  
  
Trunks: Huh?  
  
Sasami: Take me with you. My friends are still fighting against Cell, and I have to make sure that they're all right. Please let me come with you!  
  
Trunks: How can I say no? All right, hop on my back and hold tight.   
  
In the beat of an eyelash, Trunks (with Sasami and Ryo-Ohki) was airborne, and on his way toward Cell.  
  
Sasami: WHEEE!! This is more fun than when Ryoko takes me flying! Hey Trunks?  
  
Trunks: Yes, Sasami?  
  
Sasami: You mentioned something about 15 warriors confronting Cell. What's that about?  
  
Trunks: Well, Sasami, my teammates and I all have the ability to sense the life energies, or ki, of every living being on the planet. Those with more noticeable ki are strong, powerful beings, like martial artists, dinosaurs, or even aliens. The only beings without any ki are either dead, or able to hide it very well. When one of my teammates, named Piccolo, confronted an android by the name of Cell, he told us that he had an enormous ki level, higher than anything on this planet. In order to defeat Cell, we came up with a plan that two of us would train in a remote location in order to become stronger, while one of us would divert Cell's targets, Androids 17 and 18, by fighting them. What we didn't know was that Cell would already have his hands full fighting a whole bunch of earthlings. Another teammate of mine, Goku, was able to sense what was going on, yet had never felt the energies of the combatants facing Cell before. I probably would've picked it up, but I was training with my fa... er..., teammate, Vegeta, in a realm where time moved more rapidly than here on Earth, which is why I couldn't sense anything outside of there. When my teammate and I emerged from the realm, Goku told us that he sensed fourteen warriors who fought Cell while we were gone, four of which were killed by and incorporated into Cell. As Vegeta and I got ready to confront Cell, we all felt the presence of a fifteenth mysterious fighter. Unfortunately, we could no longer sense that person's ki after Cell fired a huge blast. So far, of the 15 fighters, all we know is that three people are still active (you, Ryo-Ohki, and one other person), seven have been knocked out, one person's barely hanging on, and four are dead and have been absorbed by Cell. Are you with me so far?  
  
Sasami: I sure am. So the fourteen warriors were my friends and I, and three weird people who got killed by Cell. That's odd, though; I don't remember seeing a fifteenth person on our team. But if that's the case, then that means... *GASP!* Oh no! Hurry Trunks! One of my friends could've been killed by Cell! We must put a stop to that evil demon now!  
  
Trunks: Right! I'm on it!  
  
Sasami: Oh, by the way, Trunks...  
  
Trunks: Yeah?  
  
Sasami: Are you a superhero? You look handsome (and act brave) enough to be one.  
  
Trunks *blushing at the comment*: Heh. Sorry, Sasami, I'm not a superhero.  
  
Sasami: Darn! I was sort of hoping that you were, since your outfit looks like something out of "GO! GO! Giga Men". Oh well.  
  
The trio continued on their way toward the battlefield.  
  
And speaking of a battlefield, at the battleground, Vegeta and Cell both descended toward the ground, eyeing each other the whole way down.   
  
Cell: I know that you're masking your ki, Vegeta. Show me your true power. Let me feel the energy of a real Super Saiyan.   
  
Vegeta: So be it then. Get ready to feel the power of a true Super Saiyan!  
  
At that very moment, Trunks, Sasami and Ryo-Ohki arrived on the battlefield just in time to watch Vegeta power up.  
  
Trunks: There they are!   
  
Sasami: Who's that guy with the weird hairdo?  
  
Trunks: That's my teammate, Vegeta.  
  
Sasami: Oh my! He looks very angry.  
  
Trunks: Actually, that's just how he looks whenever he powers up.  
  
Sasami: Oh. I see.  
  
Suddenly, at that very moment:  
  
Sasami: *GASP!* There's Tenchi! TENNNNCHIIIII!  
  
Tenchi: SASAMI!!  
  
Trunks (with Sasami and Ryo-Ohki) descended to where Tenchi was. Upon landing, Sasami ran toward Tenchi and gave him a big hug.  
  
Sasami *crying yet happy*: I'm so glad you're all right! I was really worried about you.  
  
Tenchi: So was I! I thought I'd never see you again after Cell sent you and Ryo-Ohki flying.  
  
Sasami: I probably wouldn't have made it back had it not been for this guy behind me. Oh! Let me introduce you to him. Tenchi, this is Trunks. He saved me from getting lost after he heard my call for help.  
  
Tenchi and Trunks shook hands.  
  
Tenchi: Pleased to meet you. Thank you so much for rescuing Sasami.  
  
Trunks: You're welcome. Glad I could help.  
  
Sasami: Tenchi, where are Ayeka and Miss Washu?  
  
Tenchi: They were knocked out by Cell. Unfortunately, I can't get to them since Cell also ate my weapon.  
  
Sasami: We have to rescue them before Cell gobbles them up!  
  
Trunks: Don't worry, Sasami, Tenchi. Just leave everything to me. By the way, how can I tell which of your friends are which?   
  
Sasami: That's easy. Just associate their names with their hair color. Ayeka is purple, Ryoko is cyan, Mihoshi is blond, Kiyone is green, and Washu is red.  
  
Trunks: Thanks Sasami. And don't worry too much about your friends. I can still sense their ki and should have no problem finding them at all. Tenchi, do you think you need a sensu bean?  
  
Tenchi: No thanks. I'm good. *talking to Sasami* What's a sensu bean?  
  
Sasami: It's a magical bean that has the ability to heal anyone who's been injured. It's what helped Ryo-Ohki get back on her own four paws.   
  
As she spoke, Ryo-Ohki appeared and leapt onto Tenchi's shoulder.  
  
Tenchi: Hey! I was wondering where you went.   
  
An amazing sight suddenly interrupted the fateful reunion. Vegeta had just powered up to the level of a Super Saiyan.  
  
Tenchi & Sasami: WHOA! That guy just changed his hair color!  
  
Taking advantage of the distraction, Trunks set off to rescue Tenchi's friends.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Cell: So, you can transform into a Super Saiyan. Hardly impressive. Is that all you're really capable of? I expected more from you, Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta: Heh. You're kidding yourself if you think that's the limit of my power. Tell me, Cell, have you ever felt the power of a Super Saiyan beyond the level of a Super Saiyan?  
  
Cell: You're joking, right? There's no such thing as a Super Super Saiyan.  
  
Vegeta: Oh really? Then what do you call THIS?!! *powers up*  
  
As Vegeta continued raising his power level, Cell slowly started becoming more anxious.  
  
Elsewhere on the battlefield, Trunks retrieved the unconscious bodies of Tenchi's fallen friends and brought them back to where Tenchi and Sasami were. Just then, he noticed how badly injured Washu was.   
  
Trunks: Oh man! Cell really did a number on her armor. Her right hand's been crushed, her helmet's been shattered into pieces, and the outer casing is badly damaged. I'd better free her hand first.  
  
With surgeon-like precision, Trunks used his left index finger to slice off the armored part of Washu's right hand. In a matter of seconds, her hand was free.  
  
Trunks: There. That ought to do it.  
  
Shortly after that, Trunks began reviving each of the girls using the sensu beans given to him by Goku. A few moments later, he noticed that all the girls were back to life and happily embracing Tenchi, each one of them relieved that he was still alive.  
  
Ayeka: Tenchi! I'm so glad you're still alive! I... *gets shoved aside by Ryoko*  
  
Ryoko: Step aside, ya old hag! *embraces Tenchi* I knew a super-powered monster couldn't keep the two of us apa... *gets pulled away by Mihoshi and Kiyone*  
  
Mihoshi: Thank goodness you're O.K. I was afraid that you and I wouldn't see any more episodes of Space Police Police Man toge... *gets punched in the back of the head by Kiyone*  
  
Kiyone: *to Mihoshi*: You scatterbrain! Can't you think of anything other than anime? *to Tenchi* I'm so relieved that you're all right. I thought that...   
  
Suddenly, Washu grabbed both Mihoshi's and Kiyone's legs, and pulled them down into the pavement.  
  
Washu: It's nice to know that you're still around, Tenchi. Now I can continue performing various (and nefarious) experiments on you! EHEHEHEHEHEHEHHH!!   
  
Washu A *in bandages*: You go, Washu!   
  
Washu B *in bandages*: Washu! Washu!  
  
Tenchi *overwhelmed*: Now, girls, please, SETTLE DOWN!!!  
  
Trunks smiled as all of the girls surrounded Tenchi.  
  
Trunks: Welcome back to the land of the living, ladies.  
  
Suddenly, all of Tenchi's ladies turned their attention towards Trunks.  
  
Ayeka: Excuse me, Lord Tenchi, but who is that mysterious man?  
  
Tenchi: That's Trunks. He rescued and revived all of you after you were knocked out by Cell.  
  
Sasami: He even saved Ryo-Ohki and I after we were launched into another city.  
  
All of Tenchi's ladies looked at Trunks, eyes shimmering.  
  
Ryoko *thinking to herself*: He's handsome, but nowhere near as cute as Tenchi. Perhaps I can seduce him into keeping Ayeka off my back.  
  
Ayeka *thinking to herself*: I like what I see, but if Miss Ryoko thinks I'm going to choose this oddly named gentleman over Tenchi, she's dead wrong. Then again, maybe I can make him one of my royal guards.  
  
Kiyone *thinking to herself*: Wow! He's drop-dead gorgeous! If I can't get Tenchi, I'd be more than willing to settle for him. Besides, anyone who risks his life to save a Galaxy Police officer is a rare find in my book.  
  
Mihoshi *thinking to herself*: That guy looks familiar. I know! He must be Tachibana Ukyo, the quiet-but-lethal samurai. Or maybe he's the romantic monk, Miroku. Then again, he could be Kyo Kusanagi...  
  
Washu *thinking to herself*: Hmmm... young, attractive, good looking... I'd say he's more than suitable to be my next guinea pig!   
  
Just then...  
  
Sasami: Hey Tenchi! Where's Sakuya?  
  
Suddenly, Tenchi's mood switched over from frantic, to downtrodden.  
  
Tenchi *depressed*: She's dead. Sakuya sacrificed herself to one of Cell's attacks in order to save me.  
  
At that moment, the entire group fell silent.  
  
Sasami *shocked and saddened*: *GASP!* I'm so sorry, Tenchi!   
  
Ayeka *thinking to herself, shocked*: Oh my Goddess! I always hated Sakuya, but I never wanted her to die at the hands of Cell!   
  
Ryoko *thinking to herself, shocked*: Dammit, Sakuya! You weren't supposed to get yourself killed! What were you thinking?! Throwing your life away in order to save Tenchi... *sheds a couple tears*  
  
Mihoshi *saddened*: Kiyone, I... I don't know what to say.  
  
Kiyone *saddened*: I know, Mihoshi. I've seen plenty of incidents like these before, but hearing that Tenchi just lost someone close to him really hits close to home.  
  
Washu *saddened*: I guess her sacrifice proved that she really was willing to die for Tenchi. Sad, really, especially since I barely even knew her.  
  
Trunks: I'm sorry to hear that, Tenchi. If I had only shown up sooner, I probably would've been able to save her. Unfortunately, Vegeta insisted that him and I finish our training before confronting Cell, and thus, I was unable to make it in time.  
  
Tenchi: That's O.K., Trunks. You did what you could.  
  
Suddenly, the ground suddenly started to shake and the wind picked up speed.  
  
Mihoshi: Earthquake!  
  
Trunks: That's no earthquake, that's my teammate, Vegeta, powering up.  
  
Kiyone: Excuse me, Trunks, but who's Vegeta?  
  
Trunks: That guy over there. *points to Vegeta*  
  
Everyone turned his or her attention to Vegeta, who had just surpassed the level of Super Saiyan.   
  
Ayeka *amazed*: Look at the size of his aura! It's huge!  
  
Ryoko: Ha! Look at Cell! He's shaking in his boots!  
  
Mihoshi *to Trunks*: Your outfit looks the same as his does. Are you both superheroes or something? *everyone except for Trunks falls over*  
  
Vegeta: Scared yet, Cell? Once I'm done powering up, you will be.  
  
Cell *nervous*: It... it's a trick! It has to be an optical illusion!  
  
Vegeta: This isn't a hallucination, android. This is for real! HAAAAAA!!  
  
Slowly, Vegeta's muscles started to bulge out and his hair became spikier as his aura increased in size and power.   
  
Washu monitored Vegeta's power level on her holographic computer.  
  
Washu: Amazing! His power level's going straight through the roof! I think he could be more powerful than you, Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko: Piff! Yeah, right. I'd like to see him prove me wrong.  
  
Everyone stared in awe at Vegeta as he continued to raise his power level (except for Trunks, who watched his father silently, arms folded). Just when he was about to reach the level of Ultra Super Saiyan, he powered back down into a normal Super Saiyan.  
  
Ryoko: Aw! I wanted to see him power up into a huge, hulking beast. Oh well. Now comes the ass-kicking!  
  
Cell's arrogance had been replaced by fear.  
  
Cell *nervous*: Y... You're not Vegeta! You've... changed!  
  
Vegeta: That's right! I'm not Vegeta. I am... Super Vegeta!!!  
  
Taking advantage of the fact that Cell was stunned by Vegeta's sudden power increase, Vegeta nailed Cell with a hard punch to the gut, causing him to double over in pain. The Saiyan prince then followed up his strike with a couple elbows to the back, forcing the Android onto his knees.   
  
Cell *in pain*: You damn Saiyan monkey! I'll make your death a slow and painful one!   
  
Vegeta: Oh really?  
  
Vegeta kicked Cell in the jaw, launching him up a few hundred feet into the air. He then appeared behind the monstrosity and punched him in the back of his head, driving him towards the ground. Just when he was about to hit the pavement, the Saiyan warrior reappeared in front of him and gave him a swift kick to the chin, tossing him back up into the sky. Vegeta quickly reemerged behind Cell and axe-kicked him in the back, sending him into the remains of a nearby building and burying him underneath a ton of rubble. Everyone (except for Trunks) cheered as Cell was buried into the ground. Vegeta hovered down to where Cell was (supposedly) buried. Suddenly, Cell emerged from the wreckage, grabbed Vegeta by his right leg, and dangled him upside-down.   
  
Sasami: Oh no! Cell's got him!  
  
Mihoshi *scared*: Eeeee! I can't look!  
  
Cell *while holding Vegeta*: Heh-heh! I'm going to enjoy dining on your corpse!   
  
Just as Cell was about to stab him in the back with his tail, Vegeta grabbed it out of midair, thereby preventing Cell from absorbing him.  
  
Vegeta: Sorry, but I taste terrible. *elbows Cell in the stomach, forcing him to let go*  
  
Taking advantage of the stunned Cell, Vegeta launched the android into the sky with a fierce uppercut. While in mid-air, Vegeta nailed the monstrosity with a rapid barrage of kicks and punches before applying a brutal spin kick that sent the demon straight through a wrecked building.  
  
Ryoko: I could've done that.  
  
Ayeka: Yes, yes, you could've done that had that monster not handed your derriere to you on a silver platter.  
  
Ryoko: Like I saw you do anything to stop Cell.  
  
Ayeka: You were unconscious when I fought him. I blasted it with my Ultra-Mega-Hyper-Shield Attack.   
  
Ryoko: Yeah, fat lot of good it did to Cell.  
  
Suddenly, Trunks sensed a faint power level coming from a nearby building.   
  
Trunks: Looks like I forgot one. I'll be right back! *flies off to the building*  
  
Sasami: Be careful, Trunks!  
  
As Trunks approached the building, Cell tried to intervene and started flying towards him. Just as he was about to cut off Trunks, Vegeta grabbed the android by the tail.  
  
Vegeta: Where do you think you're going? I'm not finished with you yet!  
  
The Saiyan prince spun the abomination around at a blinding speed, and kept on doing so until his tail tore off, sending the android into the pavement. Vegeta then followed up with a small energy blast, which hit the monster and created a small crater on the street. Oblivious to what was going on behind him, Trunks soon made his way to the top floor of the building, where he found a little girl who was severely injured.  
  
Trunks *thinking to himself*: Could this be the person I sensed while at Kami's Lookout Tower? It can't be, but at this rate, I'm willing to believe just about anything. *gives little girl a sensu bean*  
  
In a matter of moments, the little girl's injuries had disappeared, and soon, she awoke.  
  
Trunks: Hi there! What's your name, little girl?  
  
Little Girl: Yugi.  
  
Trunks: Cute name. We'd better get out of here before Cell causes any further damage.  
  
With the slowly reviving Yugi in tow, Trunks left the building and returned to the group.   
  
Trunks: Does anyone here know this little girl?  
  
Ryoko *to Yugi*: YOU!! You're the one who attacked us not too long ago! I'll kill you where you stand! *powers up energy saber*  
  
Just as Ryoko was about to attack Yugi, Sasami stepped in front of Yugi.  
  
Sasami: Don't do it, Miss Ryoko! I won't let you kill my best friend!  
  
Ryoko *shocked*: Sasami?! How could you stand up for someone who nearly killed me?!  
  
Sasami: I don't know what you're talking about! Yugi would never harm anyone!  
  
Yugi: Sasami, Ryoko is correct. I did attack her, as well as just about everyone Tenchi Masaki knew and loved. The person Sasami played with was nothing more than a clone, a shadow copy of myself. In fact, Hotsuma, Matori, Tsugaru, and even Sakuya Kumashiro were nothing more than illusions brought to life.  
  
Everyone: WHAT?!?!?!?!?  
  
Tenchi *shocked beyond belief*: You mean to tell me that my girlfriend was nothing more than a ghost?!?!  
  
Ayeka *shocked beyond belief*: And that everything you sent us through, all the pain and misery, was your doing?!?!  
  
Yugi: Yes, both of you are correct, but I had my reasons. Ever since awakening from my deep slumber, I tried to find some way out of my loneliness, but to no avail. Finally, after months of searching, I found Tenchi Masaki to be the one I wanted to be with, since he treated everyone he knew with the sort of warmth and kindness I had longed for. Somehow, I had a feeling he would never care for a child sorceress like myself, so I isolated myself from the rest of the world and created someone his age that would be sweet and caring, yet have eyes only for Tenchi. It was never my intention to hurt anyone, but after watching Tenchi's friends interfere with my plans for Sakuya to be with him, I had to put a stop to them before they could ruin my ambition, which explains why I've attacked all of you numerous times before. My ultimate goal was to drive Tenchi's friends apart from one another, thereby weakening the crystals' power, and giving me complete control over this cruel, uncaring world, while having Sakuya stay with Tenchi forever, but an unexpected factor entered the equation. The creature known as Cell entered the picture, and within only a few hours, brought all of my carefully laid plans to ruination. After the monster had rubbed out nearly all of Tenchi's friends and killed Sakuya, I vowed to make one last-resort strike against the abomination, not only to get revenge for everything it had done, but to also save Tenchi and hopefully win his heart. Alas, he was too powerful for me to stop, and having absorbed the crystals into his being, I was powerless to slow him down. So, in short, I'm responsible for everything, including the creation of Sakuya, but I did it all because I didn't want to be alone anymore. *starts crying* So if you still want to kill me, go ahead! Release me from this nightmare I've been forced to live my entire life! I don't deserve to live anymore!!  
  
Ryoko: Now you're speaking my language! *powers up energy saber*  
  
Tenchi: Ryoko! STOP! *grabs Ryoko's right arm, stopping her from stabbing Yugi*  
  
Ryoko *surprised*: Tenchi! But why... ?  
  
Tenchi: I know Yugi's caused a lot of trouble for everyone, but she already feels sorry for everything she's done. I'm willing to forgive her, but if you're unable to do so, go ahead and attack me, too.   
  
Ryoko: Tenchi, I... *dissolves energy saber and fold arms*  
  
Tenchi: You made the right choice, Ryoko. I'm proud of you.   
  
Yugi *stunned*: I... I don't know what to say.  
  
Tenchi *to Yugi*: You don't have to say anything. I know it's tough trying to find your own way in this world, but I have faith in you, Yugi. I know you can become a great person, just so long as your heart's in the right place.  
  
Yugi: Tenchi... *runs into Tenchi's arms and starts crying*  
  
Tenchi *while embracing Yugi*: It's okay, Yugi, you're with friends now. You'll never be alone ever again.  
  
All of Tenchi's girls shed a few tears at the joyous sight.  
  
Trunks: You're a good man, Tenchi. Helping to turn around a misguided girl and preventing a violent conflict is something I could use a few lessons on.  
  
Meanwhile, the battle between Vegeta and Cell continued in earnest, with the Saiyan prince in control of the fight. As much as he tried to keep up, the android was no match for the Super Saiyan's awesome might. Getting desperate, Cell leapt up into the air and aimed his attack at Vegeta.  
  
Cell: Galick Gun... FIRE!!  
  
The attack hit Vegeta head on. Down on the ground, Ayeka's shield barrier protected everyone from the blast (except for Trunks, who stood outside the group, unfazed by the attack). As the smoke cleared, Vegeta emerged, unscathed by Cell's desperate strike.  
  
Vegeta: Was that supposed to be your ultimate attack? If so, it was ultimately pathetic.   
  
Vegeta leapt up, grabbed Cell's left leg, and slammed him into the side of a building.  
  
Cell: Vegeta! WAIT! Listen to me! I have an offer I'd like to make!  
  
Vegeta's fist stopped a couple inches of hitting Cell in the face.  
  
Vegeta: You have twenty seconds. Make them count.  
  
Cell: I can't match your current power level, not in this form, at least. However, if you let me go and allow me to absorb the androids, I can promise you I'll be much stronger than before, and I know you can't resist a good challenge.  
  
Vegeta: Humph. Fine. Get out of here before I change my mind. Go!  
  
Trunks *shocked*: Vegeta! What are you doing?!  
  
Tenchi: If Cell gets away, all our hard work and sacrifices will have been in vain!   
  
Sasami: Don't do it, Vegeta! Don't let that monster attack other innocent people!  
  
Vegeta: Shut up! All of you! My decision is final, and if you have anything to say otherwise, come and get me!  
  
Cell: I knew you'd see things my way. I'll be back and more powerful than ever in only a few hours! Be seeing you!  
  
Trunks, Tenchi and friends could only watch in horror as Cell was about to make his escape, until...  
  
Vegeta *to Trunks*: Boy! Go finish the job!  
  
Trunks *surprised*: Uh... yes sir! *changes into a Super Saiyan and flies up to Cell*  
  
Everyone on the ground: WHOA! I didn't know he could turn his hair blond, too!  
  
Cell *shocked*: Wait a second, Vegeta!! I thought we had a deAAHHH! *gets decked by Trunks*  
  
Vegeta: True Saiyan warriors don't make promises- they break them!   
  
Wasting no time whatsoever, Trunks immediately began wailing away at Cell with a ferocious barrage of kicks and punches, finishing off his initial assault with his "Burning Attack". The sudden flurry of fury sent the demon through a street lamp and into a nearby fountain. The young warrior then quickly appeared over the hideous creature and stomped him further into the ground.   
  
Sasami: All right! Go Trunks!  
  
Ryoko: Kick Cell's ass into next week!  
  
Kiyone: I never knew he could fight like that! Simply amazing!  
  
Trunks nailed Cell in the gut with a fierce punch, forcing Dr. Gero's creation to cough up Tenchi's crystals. As Mihoshi tried to catch the precious gems, they landed right on top of her head.   
  
Mihoshi: WAAAAHHH! I'm covered in Cell spit!  
  
Answering the call, Ryoko blasted open a nearby fire hydrant, drenching Mihoshi and washing off the crystals at the same time.  
  
Mihoshi: WAAAAHHH! I'm all wet!  
  
Kiyone: Don't you think you overdid it, Ryoko?  
  
Ryoko: Not really, no. *picks up crystals* Here you go, Tenchi. *hands over crystals*  
  
Tenchi: Thanks, Ryoko!  
  
Trunks continued pounding away at Cell until the android couldn't take it anymore. Cell distanced himself from Trunks, pressed both feet into the ground, and began expanding in size. The monster smirked as Trunks was about to hit him.  
  
Cell *slowly expanding*: I wouldn't try it. I've activated my self-destruct mechanism. Hit me, and I'll explode, taking the whole planet with me! Try to move me, and I'll detonate on contact!  
  
Trunks stopped short of hitting Cell.  
  
Trunks *shocked*: You've gone mad!  
  
Cell *slowly expanding*: You have sixty seconds to make your move! Fight, flee, no matter what you choose, Earth will be blown to smithereens! HAHAHAHAHAAA!!!  
  
At the same time, Tenchi and friends started panicking.  
  
Ryoko: Hurry, Tenchi! If we escape on Ryo-Ohki, we can make it off this planet before it explodes!  
  
Tenchi: I refuse to leave! We've come this far; I'd rather ride this storm out and sees what happens. If we all die along with Earth, then at least we all went out fighting.  
  
Ayeka: Lord Tenchi's right. I'm staying by your side, my love!  
  
Sasami: Me too!  
  
Ryoko: Fine then! If Tenchi's staying, then so am I!  
  
All of the girls huddled around Tenchi and held each other tight.  
  
Sasami: Hey! Where's Yugi?  
  
Unable to do anything to rectify the current situation, Vegeta and Trunks could only watch in frustration as Cell continued to grow to gargantuan proportions. Suddenly, a crystal barrier surrounded Cell and encased him inside a giant crystal. It was Yugi who summoned up the trap, and in a few moments, she began lifting the crystal prison into the sky (without causing Cell to explode).  
  
Trunks *surprised*: Yugi! What are you doing?!  
  
Yugi: I'm taking Cell with me! Everyone, I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused. Hopefully, my final act will atone for all the bad things I've done.  
  
Sasami *shocked*: Wait! Yugi! DON'T GO!!  
  
Yugi: Sorry, Sasami, but I realize now that this is my destiny- to save humanity in its' darkest hour. Farewell, Sasami, Tenchi, Trunks.  
  
Yugi continued to ascend with the encased Cell in tow until she left Earth's atmosphere and was in outer space, far enough away from causing any real damage.  
  
Yugi: At last, I am free...  
  
Yugi smiled as Cell exploded. The explosion broke through her crystal barrier and evaporated her on contact. Both Yugi and Cell were gone. Down below on Earth, the skies were covered in a bright white flash from the explosion, blinding everyone. Soon, the light dissolved, and all was quiet, save for one anguished voice.  
  
Sasami *anguished*: YUUUUUGGGGIIIIIII!!! *SOB!*  
  
Trunks: I'm sorry, Sasami. Yugi came to her decision on her own, and there was really nothing I could do to stop her. If anything, at least try to take comfort in the fact that she sacrificed herself in order to save us all.  
  
Tenchi *to Sasami*: I know it's difficult to lose a friend, but look at the bright side- at least we're all still here. Besides, I'm sure that Yugi would rather have you be happy about living instead of being sad about her death. Try to cheer up, for Yugi's sake.  
  
Sasami: Okay, Tenchi. *dries tears*  
  
Washu *saddened*: Well, that proves it, then. Sakuya and Yugi really were the same person; right down to their devotion towards the ones they loved. Her sacrifice was nothing short of miraculous, spectacular, and tragic all at once.  
  
Kiyone *saddened*: In all my years as a Galaxy Police Officer, I've never experienced anything of this magnitude before. It's astounding, to say the least. I'm speechless.  
  
Mihoshi *saddened*: Mmm-hmm. Same here.  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka were both at a loss for words, unable to say much of anything after witnessing what had happened first hand.  
  
Tenchi: At least the nightmare's finally over...  
  
Suddenly, a massive energy blast was fired from out of nowhere. Fortunately, Vegeta saw this coming, and easily knocked it away.  
  
Vegeta: So, you're still alive, huh?  
  
As it turned out, one of Cell's cells survived the explosion, allowing him to regenerate and perform a surprise attack. However, things didn't quite go as planned.  
  
Cell *shocked*: WHAT?!?!? How did you...?!   
  
Vegeta: I sensed your energy blast from a mile away. Your sneak attack probably would've worked had it been more powerful. You've already wasted enough of my time, Cell. It's time to end this once and for all!  
  
Cell *shocked*: Wait, Vegeta!! My offer still stands!  
  
Vegeta: Forget it! I've already got a more worthy opponent waiting for me once this battle's over. You had your chance to absorb the androids, Cell, and you blew it. *powers up* When you go to hell, tell them Vegeta sent you.   
  
Trunks/Vegeta: FINISH BUSTER!!!/FINAL FLASH!!!  
  
The two Saiyan warriors simultaneously fired their most powerful attacks, immersing Cell in a sea of energy as he evaporated. As the light faded and the dust settled, the android was gone. Not a single cell survived the final assault. At last, the demon's reign of terror was over.   
  
Vegeta: I didn't ask for your help, boy.  
  
Trunks: I wanted to make sure Cell wouldn't come back.  
  
Vegeta: Hmph! At least I won Kakarot's bet.   
  
Tenchi: Is it over? Is Cell gone for good this time?  
  
Trunks: *powers down* Yes. I doubt anything could've survived the combined might of our final attacks.  
  
Tenchi: *PHEW!* The nightmare's finally ended, thank goodness!  
  
Sasami: YAY! You did it, Trunks! You destroyed Cell and saved us all! *gives Trunks a big hug*  
  
Ryoko: Piff! I could've saved the world too, had I not held back.  
  
Ayeka: Oh please. You weren't powerful enough to stop him and you know it.  
  
Ryoko: Sure, rub it in my face, why don't you?  
  
Ayeka: I think I will. I guess it shows that a puny, undignified space pirate isn't strong enough to break the bond between Lord Tenchi and I.  
  
Ryoko *insulted*: Who are you calling "puny", Princess Sissy?!  
  
Ayeka *insulted*: Sissy?! I'll tear your vocal chords out for that one!  
  
Mihoshi: Now, now, let's not start fighting after we just survived a big battle.  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka: Like you did anything to help, Officer Useless!  
  
Mihoshi *insulted*: WAA~~H!! Kiyone!   
  
Kiyone: *Sigh!* Oh brother! I'm staying out of this one!  
  
Washu: HA! I knew it! Not even a killer android can stop the greatest scientific genius in the entire universe!  
  
Washu A: Washu, you are the greatest!  
  
Washu B: The greatest and most powerful scientific genius in the universe!  
  
Suddenly, a faint voice could be heard off in the distance.  
  
Tenchi: I thought I heard something.  
  
Trunks: I guess somebody must've survived the attack. *hops over to where the buried survivors are*  
  
As Trunks dug through the rubble, he discovered two odd-looking survivors.  
  
Azaka: Finally! I thought we'd never see the light of day again!  
  
Kamidake: I thought I'd go deaf after listening to you sing!  
  
Azaka: Oh? What's wrong with my rendition of "100 Bottles Of Sake On The Wall?"  
  
Kamidake: Everything!  
  
Trunks *stunned*: Uhh... do you guys need any help getting up?  
  
Azaka: No thanks. We can get up on our own just fine, thank you.  
  
Kamidake: Thanks for your help, kind sir.   
  
Trunks: You're welcome, I think. *thinking to himself* Talking floating logs? Now I've seen everything.  
  
The duo hovered off to where Ayeka was squabbling with Ryoko.  
  
Azaka: Princess Ayeka! Are you OK?  
  
Ayeka: Azaka! Kamidake! I nearly forgot about you two! Where have you two been?  
  
Kamidake: Buried underneath the rubble of once was a building. What happened to that evil demon we were fighting?  
  
Ayeka: Those two gentlemen over there completely annihilated him. *points to Trunks and Vegeta*  
  
Kamidake: I don't believe it!  
  
Ayeka: Well, I guess you had to be there.  
  
Vegeta: Well, that was a complete disappointment. I was hoping Cell would've at least put up a decent fight, but instead, all he did was waste my time. Oh well, at least I won the bet. *to Trunks* You can do whatever you want to with these pathetic survivors.  
  
Ryoko *insulted*: Hey! Who are you calling "pathetic"?! We held Cell off for the longest time before you even showed up here!  
  
Vegeta: Don't make me laugh! All you weaklings did was provide him with some amusement. I'm sure he could've finished all of you off just as easily had he chosen to do so. Besides, all of you put together can't even come close to the power of my true rival. Farewell. *flies off*  
  
In a matter of moments, Vegeta took off for Kami's Lookout Tower, eagerly anticipating Goku's emergence from the Room Of Spirit And Time.  
  
Vegeta *thinking to himself*: Just you wait, Kakarot; you shall feel the true might of an Ascended Saiyan. Better try to make every minute of your training in the Room Of Spirit And Time count, because I'm expected nothing less than the best from you. Soon, we shall finally see once and for all who is the mightiest Saiyan in the entire universe!  
  
Washu: Oh man, that guy's ego could very well rival yours, Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko: Shove it!  
  
As everyone continued to recover from the events that had transpired, a small helicopter appeared over the ruined city. In it was the World Martial Arts champion himself, Mr. Satan.  
  
Mr. Satan: Fear not, citizens! I, the World Martial Arts champion, Mr. Satan, shall save you from the wrath of the demon known as Cell! *jumps out of helicopter*  
  
Mr. Satan leapt out of the helicopter and landed on his feet. Just as he was about to complete his dignified entrance, the pain from his landing caught up to him, forcing him to roll around on the ground in pain. All Trunks and friends could do was watch in disbelief.  
  
Mr. Satan: *picks himself off the ground* Uhhh... don't worry, folks! I was just, er, stretching before my fight with Cell, that's all! I always get some exercise before going into battle, and rolling on the ground helps build up my energy. Err... where's Cell?  
  
Ryoko: I'm afraid you're too late. We already took care of him.  
  
Mr. Satan *shocked*: WHAT?!?!? But I was supposed to fight Cell and save the world!  
  
Trunks: Sorry, he's gone. We won.  
  
Mr. Satan *shocked*: But I'm supposed to be the hero! This can't be happening! What'll happen to my reputation if the people realize that a bunch of weird-looking kids destroyed the monster?!   
  
Trunks: He's got a point. Who's going to take credit for destroying Cell? I can't, since being publicly recognized would compromise my secrecy.  
  
Tenchi: Neither can I, since I just want to live a quiet life and not have to shoulder the burden of being a hero to the world.  
  
Kiyone: Same here. Plus, I barely know anything about this world. Also, I'd hate to have to fight bare handed if I ever come across something like Cell again.  
  
Ayeka: I'll pass. Having one planet to rule is tough enough on its own.   
  
Washu: Agreed. I may be a scientific genius, but I doubt I can hold my own in a barroom brawl. Besides, I feel more comfortable doing experiments behind a desk than signing autographs behind a table at a bookstore.  
  
Ryoko: Are you all nuts?! I don't care what anyone else says! I'm taking credit for the kill and becoming a hero to these people. Think about it, Tenchi- you and me ruling over this planet as king and queen! Plus, I'll have everything I ever wanted served to me on a silver platter.  
  
Ayeka: Yes, but you'll have your face plastered everywhere on all sorts of merchandise, making it easy for people to recognize you (and do twisted things with your likeness). Plus, when they find out that you're the galaxy's most wanted space pirate, well, you can draw you own conclusions.  
  
Ryoko: Gee, thanks for reminding me so subtlety, Ayeka. In that case, I'll let some other jerk take in the fame.  
  
Just then, Trunks got an idea.  
  
Trunks: Mr. Satan? I think I've got an idea that can help save your reputation. *whispers idea in Mr. Satan's ear*  
  
Mr. Satan: Really? You think they'll buy it?  
  
Trunks: I'm sure the public will embrace it with open arms. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go deal with a few androids.  
  
Washu: Wait a second, Trunks! Did you just say that you're leaving to go fight a few androids, as in robots similar to Cell?  
  
Trunks: Sort of, except they look human and aren't as powerful.  
  
Washu: Excellent! I've always wanted to experiment on something created by someone else (it allows me to compare their superior intellect to mine)! I'm coming with you!  
  
Ryoko: Same here! In fact, why don't we all follow you, Trunks?  
  
Trunks: No way! It's too dangerous! Besides, this is a matter I must settle on my own.  
  
Sasami: Aw, come on, Trunks! We promise we won't get in the way this time.  
  
Trunks: Fine, but please keep your distance. I wouldn't want to risk any of you getting hurt again (or possibly killed).  
  
Washu: Agreed! Let's go, Ryo-Ohki!  
  
Ryo-Ohki: Miya! *leaps up into the air and transforms into a spaceship*  
  
Trunks *surprised*: Did that little creature just turn into a spaceship?!  
  
Sasami: Yup! Whenever you're ready, Trunks, lead the way!  
  
Tenchi: Is it too late for me to back out now?  
  
Ryoko: I'm afraid so. Besides, after standing up to Cell, this shouldn't be all that bad.  
  
Tenchi: I guess you're right.  
  
Ryo-Ohki pulled everyone aboard with her tractor beam. Shortly after Trunks took off, Ryo-Ohki followed closely behind, leaving a stunned Mr. Satan to deal with the oncoming news crews.  
  
Mr. Satan *stunned*: Did that little rabbit just turn into a spaceship?! Nah! It must be a figment of my imagination. Guess I'd better lay off those weird herbal shakes for a while.  
  
Just then, a lone newsman and cameraman approached Mr. Satan.  
  
Phil Lensman: I'm here live in a ruined part of Shibuya, where World Martial Arts champion, Mr. Satan, is about to confront the deadly menace known as Cell. *to Mr. Satan* Sir, how do you feel about facing possibly the biggest threat mankind has ever encountered?  
  
Mr. Satan: You should've asked me that an hour ago, because I've already beaten him.  
  
Phil Lensman *surprised*: Really?! I mean, you don't say. How did you do it, Champ?  
  
Mr. Satan: Well, first of all, he came flying at me very quickly while firing his little laser lights, but I wasn't scared, and I pummeled him with a furious barrage of kicks and punches. *demonstrates his kicks and punches* Then, he tried hitting me with his tail, but I grabbed ahold of it and started spinning him around and around until I let go. He landed right into a nearby building. The impact was so powerful, it caused the whole thing to collapse. Finally, the monster was begging for mercy, but I said, "Cell, you've taken the lives of so many innocent people, and the only way to pay them back is with your death!". I grabbed the demon by the neck and nailed him with my "Satan Ultra Megaton Punch". The monster exploded, and I was victorious. As I raised my hands up in victory, I said, "Let that be a lesson to anyone who tries to destroy humanity!".  
  
Phil Lensman: Amazing! But, do you have any proof that all of this is true?  
  
Mr. Satan: *starts sweating* Er, um, uh, well, unfortunately, nothing was left of Cell after I destroyed him, so I can't offer any proof. Besides, you dare doubt the words of the World Martial Arts champion?! If so, you'd better seal off your eyes and ears, because everything you've just seen and heard is real! *thinking to himself* I hope they buy it, or else, I'm screwed!  
  
Phil Lensman: WOW! You heard it here first, ladies and gentlemen! Mr. Satan, World Martial Arts champion, has just saved the world from Cell! Tune in for more on this story during the seven o' clock news!  
  
Meanwhile, Trunks was heading to where the Androids were (thanks in part to tracking Piccolo's power level), with Tenchi and friends close behind. Onboard Ryo-Ohki...  
  
Sasami: What 'cha working on, Miss Washu?  
  
Washu: Something that'll help me get those Androids. By using spare parts from my battle armor, I'll soon be concocting a device that'll nab me my desired test subjects while (hopefully) saving Trunks from getting his hands dirty.  
  
Elsewhere, on a small cluster of islands, Piccolo and Android 17 were slugging it out, destroying the landscape of every island they're on, while 16 and 18 watched close by.  
  
Android 17: Had enough?  
  
Piccolo: I haven't even caught my second wind yet.  
  
Android 18: Look at them. They've been going at it for the past few hours now, and neither one seems to be giving in. I, on the other hand, have been stuck here in the middle of nowhere with nothing better to do. This sucks.  
  
Android 16: Do not be frustrated, 18, for so long as we're surrounded by life, nature never gets boring.  
  
Android 18: Yeah whatever, nature boy.   
  
Landing on a remote island, Trunks, Tenchi and crew hid behind a bush, observing the Androids from afar.  
  
Washu: So, those are the Androids, huh?  
  
Trunks: Correct. The big one's 16, the one with black hair is 17, and the girl is 18. The one fighting 17 is Piccolo, my teammate. He isn't an Android.  
  
Washu: Thanks for clearing that up. And now, it's time to pick off my test subjects.  
  
Trunks: What do you mean "pick off"?  
  
Washu: You'll see what I mean, once I bring this device into play. *pulls out device* It's the Washu brand EMP Sniper Rifle.   
  
Ryoko: Looks dangerous.  
  
Washu: It is, but just wait until you see this thing in action.   
  
Trunks: You're going to use that thing against the Androids? You'll get yourself killed!  
  
Washu: We'll just see about that. *looks through scope* Ladies first.  
  
Washu fired a pin at 18, nailing her in the back of her head. A few seconds later, she fell to the ground unconscious. Quickly adjusting her aim, she targeted 16 with two pins and fired. Both pins hit the back of 16's head, sending him offline. Washu then set her sights on 17, but couldn't get a clear shot, since he was busy battling Piccolo. As the two fighters grappled with each other, 17 slammed Piccolo to the ground and was about to follow up with a large energy blast. Spotting the opening she needed, Washu rapidly fired her remaining three pins, all of which made contact on the back of 17's head, sending him spiraling to the ground and into slumber land.   
  
Trunks *surprised*: Amazing! It actually worked! But how did you do it?  
  
Washu: It's simple. I matched the frequency of the rifle's pins with the amplitude of the Android's brainwave activity (think tranquilizer darts for androids). It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out, but it sure takes the Universe's greatest scientific genius to get the job done.  
  
Trunks: Now to finish what the Androids started!  
  
Just as Trunks was about to unleash a massive blast at the inactive Androids, Washu stepped in front of Trunks.  
  
Washu: WHOA! What do you think you're doing?! You're not going to destroy such fine specimens, not while I'm around, at least.  
  
Trunks: You have no idea how much trouble these heartless creations have caused me. Get out of my way now, Washu, or I'll have to hurt you, too!  
  
Suddenly, Sasami stepped in front of Washu.  
  
Sasami: Don't do it, Trunks! I don't know what these Androids have done to you, but they're not causing any trouble right now. Please let Miss Washu experiment on them. And if you're going to have to hurt her in order to destroy the Androids, you might as well attack me, too!  
  
Trunks *stunned*: Sasami...  
  
Washu: Listen to me, Trunks, I can tell by your tone of voice that you're really out for blood against the Androids, but I can assure you that they won't be doing any more harm to anyone now that they're in the hands of the greatest scientific genius. Allow me to run a few experiments on them; perhaps I can even turn them into functional, upstanding citizens of society. And don't worry- those EMP pins will keep them out long enough for me to do everything I want to with them.  
  
Trunks: Very well, then. They're all yours, Washu. However, if they start stepping out of line again, I can't promise you I'll bring them back alive next time.  
  
Washu: Thank you, Trunks. Rest assured, they'll stay in line so long as I'm around.  
  
Ryoko: Hey Trunks, what's your beef with those Androids, anyway?  
  
Trunks: I'm afraid I can't tell you that. It's a secret.   
  
Washu: Oh. Never mind, then. Mind helping me gather the Androids, Trunks?  
  
Trunks: Sure thing.  
  
A minute later, Trunks, Ryoko, Azaka and Kamidake gathered the three Androids and placed them next to Washu.  
  
Washu: Thanks a ton. This ought to keep me busy for a while. *gives insane laugh*  
  
Ayeka *whispering*: Better occupied and away from us than bored and nearby one of us.  
  
Tenchi: Well, I think I've had enough drama to last me a few months. I say we go home and celebrate with a nice, hearty dinner. Who's with me?  
  
Everyone (except for Trunks): YEAH!  
  
Sasami *to Trunks*: I'm sorry about the way I acted a couple minutes ago.   
  
Trunks: That's all right. Apology accepted.  
  
Sasami: Care to join us for some dinner?  
  
Trunks: Sorry, Sasami. I'm afraid I've still got some things to catch up on, mostly with my teammates and family.  
  
Sasami: Awww. I was really hoping you'd have some dinner with us. Maybe next time?  
  
Trunks: Perhaps. Right now, I have to go meet up with the rest of my teammates.  
  
Sasami: Okay then. If you decide to stop on by, here's Tenchi's address.  
  
Trunks: Thanks, Sasami. I'll make sure to swing on by when I find the time. See you later, everybody.   
  
Everyone: Bye, Trunks! Thanks for everything!  
  
Waving farewell to his newfound friends, Trunks took off with Piccolo and headed back to Kami's Lookout Tower.  
  
Piccolo: What was that all about?  
  
Trunks: It's a long story. I'll tell you all about it at Kami's Palace.  
  
Kiyone: *Sigh!* There goes my one chance at getting a date from that guy.  
  
Ryoko: What did you just say?  
  
Kiyone: It's nothing, really.  
  
Ryoko: Nothing, huh? It sounds to me like you've got a crush on Trunks.  
  
Kiyone: *blushes* What?! That's not true! I was just muttering!  
  
Ayeka: Sure. Something tells me you've got the hots for that hero.  
  
Kiyone *embarrassed*: Will you all knock it off already?! The only thing I'm dying to be with right now is a nice, hot meal. But still, we should be thankful for Trunks risking his life to save ours.  
  
Ayeka: You're right about that. Thank you, Trunks, for saving us all.   
  
With that, team Tenchi went back to the Masaki residence to celebrate their victory over Cell with a fantastic dinner prepared by Katsuhito (Sasami was too tired to cook).  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
And that's it for the fifth chapter of Cell-Out! Man, what a climax! However, this story isn't over yet. Be here next time for the earth-shattering conclusion, as one person's life is forever changed by the events of Cell's rampage. Who is it and what ramifications will stem from it? Well, that's for me to know and you to find out in the sixth and final chapter of Cell-Out!   
  
I have way too many people to thank, so I'll thank the people who've sent me the most recent feedback since I posted chapter 4 of Cell-Out: Tenko Masaki (for his honest and detailed criticism), Marlene Morales, Neo Endymnion, pinksugartea, Sayeed Tariq (for demanding that I finish the chapter sometime before 2004), Zero, David Beckett, The Guy One Cubicle Down From Where You Work, KASH (the only person who wrote to me praising Cell), Drod5, and Jared (for the most recent feedback of the bunch). All older praises can be seen in the previous chapters of Cell-Out. Most importantly, however, I'd like to thank you, the reader, for checking out this latest chapter. Oh, and the surprise will be coming at the end of the sixth chapter, so prepare thyselves. Finally, I'd like to thank everyone for being ultra-incredibly patient in waiting for chapter 5 to be completed. I've been busy writing other fanfics and working through college life and life in general, so thanks for your understanding; I hope the wait was worth it (and if you want to see my other fanfics, just send me an e-mail). Thanks so much, and remember, please please PLEASE send all feedback to insaneben@yahoo.com. See you next time for the sixth and final chapter of Cell-Out! 


	3. CellOut: Chapter 6

CELL-OUT CHAPTER 6  
  
Two days have passed since Cell's demise. During that time, Goku transported Dende from Namek over to Earth and appointed him the new Guardian of Earth. Shortly after that, most of the Z Warriors began searching for the Dragonballs in order to summon the Eternal Dragon and undo all the damage that Cell's rampage had caused. Our story continues on a bright and sunny morning at the Briefs household, where Trunks had just awoken from a twisted nightmare.  
  
Trunks *thinking to himself*: That was weird. I dreamt about falling in love with Sasami, and later being attacked by some guy named Kagato. Guess I'd better stay away from Father's "Big Bang Steaks" next time.  
  
Minutes later, Trunks dressed himself and flew out the door to an unknown destination.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Masaki residence, Tenchi was sitting atop a tree, pondering everything that had happened since Cell attacked Tenchi's high school. Just then, Ryoko appeared next to where Tenchi was sitting.  
  
Ryoko: Whatcha thinking about, Tenchi? *places hand on Tenchi's shoulder*  
  
Tenchi: GAH! Oh, it's you, Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko: Geez, I thought you'd be at least a little more difficult to surprise after that whole Cell ordeal.  
  
Tenchi: Well, I was thinking about Sakuya and how she sacrificed herself in order to save my life.  
  
Ryoko: You know, had I been conscious when Cell attacked you, I probably would've been the one who protected you from getting killed.  
  
Tenchi: Thanks for caring, Ryoko. You know just when to say the right things, sometimes.  
  
Ryoko: Tenchi...  
  
Just as Tenchi and Ryoko were about to kiss each other, Ayeka suddenly appeared in the middle of the tree (via Washu's portable portal).  
  
Ayeka: Miss Ryoko! What do you think you're doing laying your filthy hands on my Tenchi?!  
  
Ryoko: I was here first! He's mine now, so keep your paws off of him!  
  
Washu: I knew I'd find a new use for my portable portal!  
  
Sasami: Come on, everyone! Breakfast is ready!  
  
Ayeka *to Ryoko*: That does it! I'll make you repent for trying to steal Lord Tenchi!  
  
Ryoko *to Ayeka*: Don't you mean "relish" the fact that I stole Tenchi from you, Princess?  
  
Tenchi: Now ladies, please, let's not fight out here!  
  
As Tenchi struggled (and failed) to prevent the girls from arguing with one another, a mysterious person arrived on the doorstep of the Masaki household and rang the doorbell.  
  
Sasami: I'll get it!  
  
Sasami ducked out of the portable portal and ran to the main hallway, where she opened the front door and was greeted by a mysterious stranger.  
  
Sasami *surprised*: *GASP!* It's Trunks!  
  
Trunks: Hello, Sasami.  
  
As soon as Ayeka, Washu, and Ryoko heard Sasami call out Trunks's name, all three ran over to where she was.  
  
Tenchi: *WHEW!* Saved by the doorbell. *heads off to where Trunks is*  
  
Sasami: It's so good to see you again! *hugs Trunks* What brings you here?  
  
Trunks: I decided to swing on by to catch up on things. *notices the others* Hello, Ayeka, Ryoko, and Washu.  
  
Ayeka, Ryoko, and Washu: Welcome back, Trunks!  
  
Sasami: Hey, you got a haircut!  
  
Trunks: Yes, well, my mother thought I looked better with short hair, so she gave me a haircut.  
  
Sasami: Well, she was right. I like your short haircut.  
  
Ayeka: I agree, you do look better with shorter hair.  
  
Ryoko: Aw, what happened to your long, flowing locks? They made you look all mean and tough.  
  
Trunks: By the way, where's Tenchi Masaki?  
  
Tenchi *in the distance*: I'm right here! *catches up to where everyone else is* You shouldn't have closed the portable portal on me, Washu.  
  
Washu: Sorry, Tenchi.  
  
Just then, everyone spotted Mihoshi and Kiyone's patrol ship (the Yagami) spiraling towards the front yard of the Masaki residence.  
  
Washu: Oh boy. Looks like Mihoshi managed to screw up the Yagami's A.P.N.T.S. (Auto Pilot Navigational Transport System) again. Better break out the umbrellas, everyone.  
  
Trunks: Then again, better not. *flies off to where the Yagami is*  
  
Tenchi: He must be nuts if he thinks he can stop the Yagami's crash course.  
  
Ayeka: Well, he did help defeat Cell and save all of us in the process, so who's to say he can't slow down a large out-of-control space cruiser?  
  
Meanwhile, on board the out-of-control Yagami...  
  
Kiyone: This is the last time I ever let you play with your Space Police Police Men action figures in the cockpit!  
  
Mihoshi: WAAAAHHHHH!! I'm so sorry, Kiyone!!  
  
Kiyone: If we manage to get out of this one alive, I'm making sure the Chief revokes your pilot's license!  
  
Just then, Trunks grabbed ahold of the nose of the ship and began decreasing its' speed.  
  
Kiyone: What the?!? We're slowing down!  
  
Trunks slowed the Yagami to a complete stop, then gently lowered it down to the ground below.  
  
Sasami: YAY! He did it!  
  
Ayeka: Wow! That certainly was impressive.  
  
Ryoko: Piff. I could've done that.  
  
Kiyone *amazed*: We've alive... but how?  
  
Trunks *from outside*: Hey! Are you all right in there?  
  
Kiyone *thinking to herself*: Trunks saved us?! First Cell, now this! What is this galaxy coming to?!  
  
As the cockpit opened up, Mihoshi hopped out, ran towards Trunks, and gave him a big hug.  
  
Mihoshi: *while hugging Trunks* Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I'm so happy you rescued us! Now I'll be able to watch the Space Police Police Men Super Special, and... wait a second! What happened to your hair, and your super-hero outfit? Oh no! You're not really Trunks... you must be Morphoman, Space Police Police Men's mastermind villain! HELP! I'm being attacked by Morphoman! Somebody call the Galaxy Police!  
  
Kiyone: YOU IDIOT! *clobbers Mihoshi on the back of her head* *to Trunks* You'll have to excuse my partner. She can act a little bizarre at times. Thanks for rescuing us again.  
  
Trunks: Hey, that's what I'm here for.  
  
Kiyone: Say, did you get a haircut? You look cuter with short hair.  
  
Trunks: *blushes* Uh, thanks.  
  
Just as Ryoko and Ayeka were about to comment on what Kiyone said...  
  
Kiyone *to Ryoko and Ayeka*: Not one word!  
  
Sasami: Come on in, everyone! Hurry before your breakfast gets cold!  
  
With that, everyone went inside for breakfast.  
  
A short time later...  
  
Trunks: My compliments to the chef! That was a fantastic meal, Sasami.  
  
Sasami: Aw! You're too kind, Trunks!  
  
Trunks: I can't believe you made it all by yourself. How'd you do it?  
  
Sasami: It's a secret, but I put a lot of love and effort into everything I cook.  
  
Ayeka: Oh! That reminds me! Trunks, in honor of your heroic victory over Cell, I made you a special cake. I'll be right back. *walks into the kitchen*  
  
Ryoko *thinking to herself*: Uh-oh. This can't be good. Ayeka making a cake equals recipe for disaster.  
  
Ayeka: Now, I know this isn't the best looking cake in the world, but, like Sasami, I put a lot of love into anything I bake. *pulls off lid* Ta- daaaaAAAAAHHH!  
  
Ryoko tripped Ayeka, forcing her to land face-first on the cake she made.  
  
Ryoko: HA-HA! You're looking a little pasty, Ayeka!  
  
Ayeka *angered*: Why...you...!!  
  
Ryoko: Relax, princess. You look good with a little frosting. *takes a little frosting off Ayeka and licks it; shudders at the taste* UGH! But looks can be deceiving.  
  
Ayeka *angered*: That does it! How dare you make fun of my cooking, you uncultured swine!  
  
Ryoko: You're one to talk. Besides, I just spared Trunks a trip to the hospital.  
  
Ayeka *angered*: How about I give my cake a trip down your ESOPHAGUS?!!  
  
As Ayeka and Ryoko started fighting, everyone else ducked underneath the tablecloth in order to avoid the oncoming pieces of Ayeka's cake.  
  
Tenchi: Oh no! Dad's going to kill me for getting frosting all over the walls!  
  
Washu: So Trunks, are there any other reasons why you stopped by here?  
  
Trunks: Just one. I want to know what happened to the Androids.  
  
Washu: Sure, I can tell you that, but first, you must tell me why you're so intent on destroying Androids 16, 17, and 18.  
  
Trunks: I'm sorry, but if I told you my true motives and the reasons behind them, it would compromise everything I've worked so hard to keep secret.  
  
Washu: Oh come on, Trunks. You can't keep dodging the question forever. I've been working on the Androids these past two days, after all, so why not come clean before I'm forced to make assumptions?  
  
*Ryoko and Ayeka stop fighting*  
  
Ryoko: I know why Trunks isn't telling us anything. It's because he (and that arrogant bastard Vegeta) created the Androids and Cell all by themselves. They used us (as well as the people of Tokyo) as test subjects, and decided to spring into action when things were getting out of hand.  
  
Trunks: What?! That's ridiculous!  
  
Ryoko: Then how come you haven't told us the reasons why Cell and the Androids came about in the first place? I'm certain you came back here to try and apologize for everything you've done. Well, you'll be getting no sympathy from me. I risked my neck trying to protect Tenchi from that evil Cell creature, and if you had anything to do with it, I will personally eviscerate you!!  
  
Tenchi: STOP IT, RYOKO! You're accusing him of something he never did. And if he really did create Cell and those Androids, he probably would've killed us instead of saving us.  
  
Ryoko: Sorry, Tenchi. *sits down* Sorry I acted out of line, Trunks.  
  
Tenchi: It's okay, Trunks. You're among friends now. Go ahead and tell us the truth. Why are you here, why were the Androids created in the first place, and what was the deal with that Cell creature we fought?  
  
Trunks *sighs heavily*: Very well, then. However, this conversation doesn't leave this house, agreed?  
  
Everyone: AGREED!  
  
Trunks: First of all, I'm not from around here, or even from this era. I'm from the future.  
  
Ryoko: *snicker!* Yeah, right, and I'm the galaxy's most wanted space pirate.  
  
Ayeka: Which means it must be true.  
  
Ryoko: Put a sock in it, Princess.  
  
Ayeka: Pipe down, Miss Ryoko. Please continue, Trunks.  
  
*Begin long backstory- please skip over this section if you already know it*  
  
Trunks: Anyways, 17 years ago, the strongest martial artist on Earth, Goku, caught a rare heart disease, and passed away shortly thereafter. A few months later, two Androids (known as 17 and 18) were activated by their creator, Dr. Gero, and began demolishing everything in their path. Word quickly spread to the remaining martial artists of Earth, and soon, many of them went off to fight the Androids. Unfortunately, they were too strong for them to handle, and one by one, Earth's warriors were slowly being wiped out. One of the warriors who had died was my father, Vegeta.  
  
Ryoko *surprised*: WHAT?! That stuck-up jerk is your father?!  
  
Washu: I find it hard to believe that a guy like him would be taken down by something I easily took care of with one of my own weapons.  
  
Trunks: I'll explain everything else when I'm done with my story. As I was saying, many of Earth's mightiest warriors (as well as countless other innocent lives) had fallen before Androids 17 and 18. Eventually, the only person still alive who was capable of fighting against them was my master and Goku's only son, Gohan. He taught me everything he knew about martial arts, and 14 years later, Gohan and I confronted the Androids, but we weren't powerful enough to stop them, and he was promptly killed. Saddened and enraged that I was unable to save my master from his awful fate, I became determined to stop them on my own, and spent the next three years training in seclusion. Once my training had ended, I took on the Androids once more, but alas, I was still unable to defeat them. Had my mother (Bulma) not rescued me from the battlefield, I probably would've been left to die. After I had healed, my mother gave me a Time Machine she had been working on, gave me a vial of heart disease medicine, and told me to travel 20 years into the past and give the medicine to Goku in order to set things right. That said, I headed off into the past, gave Goku what he needed, and warned him what would happen three years from now. After that, I leapt three years into the future (or your present timeframe) in order to make sure things were going smoothly. Unfortunately, my friends and I were unable to stop the Androids of this era from starting their mass destruction spree, and yet, something was quite different about them; they seemed to be stronger than the ones I had confronted, and there was a third one (Android 16) I never knew about. Things got even weirder when my friends and I saw a creature that claimed he was from the future and was designed by Dr. Gero...  
  
Washu *interrupts*: ...to absorb and incorporate the androids into its' being and achieve perfection. Let me guess- that creature called itself Cell, right?  
  
Trunks *surprised*: How did you know?  
  
Washu: Cell bragged about having that ability during our fight against it. Still, that story pretty much explains just about everything I (and everyone else) wanted to know. No wonder you want the Androids dead- they've made your life a living hell.  
  
Sasami: Aw, poor Trunks. Sounds like you've been leading a very difficult life. Don't worry, though- we're here for you.  
  
Ryoko: Jeez, I'm sorry I had ever said anything bad to you. Still, Vegeta looks a little too young to be your father.  
  
Trunks: Well, like I said, this is my past (or your present). Right now, I'm only an infant, but in my current time frame, I'm 18 years old.  
  
Ayeka: Wait a second, Trunks; don't you mean 17 years old?  
  
Trunks: Actually, I trained at a place that allowed you to complete a year's worth of training in only a day- that's why I'm a year older.  
  
Ayeka: I see. Well, maybe we should lock Miss Ryoko away at this mysterious "place" for ten days and see if she's grown up by then.  
  
Ryoko: Or maybe we should toss Princess in there and see if Tenchi still finds her attractive after 15 days.  
  
Ayeka *to Ryoko*: I'd like to see you try.  
  
*Washu hits the mute button on her remote, silencing Ryoko and Ayeka*  
  
Washu: I think I've heard enough from you two for one morning. Trunks, follow me.  
  
Washu lead Trunks to her laboratory while Ryoko and Ayeka yelled in the background (despite the fact that no one could hear them).  
  
Kiyone: Wow. Things really are a lot quieter around here when Ryoko and Ayeka aren't shouting at one another.  
  
Inside of Washu's lab, Trunks gazed around in amazement at the shear size of the place.  
  
Trunks: I never knew a broom closet could contain this much space. This lab's almost as big as the Room of Spirit and Time!  
  
Soon, Trunks arrived at a trio of empty containment tubes.  
  
Washu: Well, here we are. This is where I operated on and reprogrammed the Androids.  
  
Trunks *shocked*: You what?! Where are the Androids?!  
  
Washu: Settle down, Trunks. I already told you I was going to reprogram the Androids so that they'll be able to fit into society.  
  
Washu pointed to a trio of monitors, which were on a console next to the containment tubes.  
  
Washu: As you can see, each of these monitors keeps track of the Androids' activities. For instance, 16's a park ranger, 17's the new lead singer/guitarist of MODE 7, and 18's currently designing her own line of clothing. See? Everything worked out in the end.  
  
Trunks: But what if the Androids revert to their original programming and go on another destructive rampage?  
  
Washu: I assure you that my programming is 100% foolproof.  
  
*Washu brings up her holographic computer*  
  
Washu: You told me earlier that you wanted to destroy the Androids in order to prevent your nightmarish future from occurring, right? Well, if we were able to subdue them and set them on a different course, how come you haven't already been erased from existence?  
  
Trunks *puzzled*: I... don't know.  
  
Washu: Exactly. As you can see on this monitor, no drastic alterations have taken place in your future since two separate timelines were created due to unknown circumstances. Think it might have something to do with your appearance in this era?  
  
Trunks: Perhaps, but when I encountered Cell for the first time, I remember him explaining how he ambushed and killed my future self (in another timeline) and stole my time machine in order to seek out the Androids.  
  
Washu: That's it! That's the missing piece of data I've been looking for! Thanks for the input, Trunks.  
  
*Washu inputs the data onto her holographic computer*  
  
Washu: Oh dear. I'm afraid I have bad news for you, Trunks. Due to Cell's interference, everything you've done in this era never occurs in your time. Looks like your bleak future's unchanged. Sorry, kiddo.  
  
Trunks: I knew it. Ever since I first spotted Android 19's remains, I suspected there was something wrong with this timeline. I had hoped it was just an oversight that my mother forgot to mention, but it looks like all my work's been for nothing.  
  
Washu: Don't be so hard on yourself. You were able to prevent your dark future from taking place in this timeframe and save countless lives in the process (including my own). That's something even the greatest scientific genius in the universe can appreciate. Plus, if you could demolish Cell like you did two days ago, I'm sure you'd have no problem doing the same to the Androids in your future.  
  
Trunks: Thanks for clearing things up for me and for the kind remarks, Washu. If you'll excuse me, I need to step outside and think things over.  
  
*Trunks exits Washu's lab*  
  
Washu *thinking to herself*: Poor kid. At least he was able to take the news better than I had expected. Now, what to do with these explosive devices I found within the Androids...  
  
Back inside the Masaki living room...  
  
*Trunks exits the Masaki house without saying a word*  
  
Sasami: Wait, Trunks! Where are you going?  
  
Washu: Okay, time to end this "mute-tiny". *releases mute button on her remote*  
  
Ayeka: What have you done to Trunks, Miss Washu?!  
  
Washu: Relax, Ayeka. All I told him was that Cell mucked up Trunks's plan to save his future, and that everything he did in this timeline didn't change his apocalyptic era at all.  
  
Sasami: I sure hope he'll be all right; he looked sad when he left.  
  
Washu: Don't worry, Sasami- he'll be fine. He just needs some time alone to let things sink in.  
  
Outside, Trunks sat on a hill overlooking the Okayama countryside, pondering everything that had taken place since he first arrived in the current era.  
  
Trunks *thinking to himself*: So, my future's unchanged, huh? I guess this means I was unable to prevent you from being murdered, Gohan. On the other hand, at least I can now avenge your death by taking down the Androids single-handedly. I'll be coming home soon, master. Wait for me...  
  
Just then, Kiyone walked up to Trunks and sat next to him.  
  
Kiyone: Are you okay, Trunks?  
  
Trunks: Huh? Oh, yes, I'm fine, Kiyone. What are you doing here?  
  
Kiyone: I came to check up on you. You looked quite depressed when you left the Masaki household. I was worried something was wrong with you.  
  
Trunks: *smiles* Thanks for caring, Kiyone.  
  
Kiyone: Don't mention it. I know you're probably upset that you couldn't alter your future and save the ones you knew and loved, but at least you were able to save us (as well as them) from witnessing a similar fate at the hands of Cell. I have to come clean- I'm really a Galaxy Police officer, and I've seen my fair share of difficult cases before, but never anything as extreme as Cell. In this day and age, it's nearly impossible to find any civilians helping the Galaxy Police, but you're an exception, and what you did two days ago probably would've earned you a medal from the Grand Commissioner of the Galaxy Police.  
  
Trunks: I sort of figured there was something unique about you and Mihoshi, judging by the outfits and the spaceship. Well, I'm glad I was able to help.  
  
Kiyone: You really are one of a kind, Trunks. You're smart, handsome, incredibly strong, kind-hearted, and dedicated to whatever task's at hand. You could say that we're alike in some ways (except that you've never had to deal with Mihoshi before).  
  
Trunks: What are you getting at?  
  
Kiyone: *blushes* I think I'm in love with you, Trunks.  
  
Trunks *surprised*: WHAT?!?  
  
Kiyone: All my life, I've had to work incredibly hard to get to where I am, and yet, I've never been able to find someone as unique as you. Please, stay here a little longer, if only to be with me. I'd hate to lose someone so courageous so soon!  
  
Trunks: I'm sorry, but I can't stay. Until I've returned to my own time and taken care of the Androids once and for all, I can never truly be at peace. Besides, it'd be too dangerous to follow me back to my future; I wouldn't want to put any more innocent lives at risk other than the ones I've got left.  
  
Ryoko: Aw! Come on, Trunks! Don't shrug her off that quickly!  
  
Trunks *shocked*: Ryoko?!  
  
Kiyone *shocked*: What are you doing here?!  
  
Ryoko: You mean what are WE doing here.  
  
Trunks: What do you mean "we"?  
  
At that moment, Tenchi and crew all emerged from their hiding places.  
  
Kiyone *shocked*: You've been spying on us the whole time?!  
  
Sasami: We were worried about you, Trunks. We wanted to make sure everything's all right with you.  
  
Ayeka: Besides, watching Kiyone confess her love for you is certainly more gripping than any soap opera on TV.  
  
Tenchi: Don't look at me. I had no interest in spying on you two.  
  
Ryoko: Don't be a liar, Tenchi- you wanted to see what Kiyone was going to say to Trunks. That's our story, and you're sticking to it.  
  
Just then, Goku appeared in front of Trunks (via his "Instantaneous Movement" technique).  
  
Goku: Yo! Trunks!  
  
Mihoshi *scared*: AAAH! AN INTRUDER!  
  
Everyone pulled out their various weaponry and aimed at Goku. Trunks leapt in in order to settle the misunderstanding.  
  
Trunks: Whoa! Settle down, everyone! This is my friend, Goku.  
  
Tenchi: No way! You're the legendary Son Goku?  
  
Goku: Yes I am!  
  
Tenchi: Wow! It's a pleasure to meet you, sir! I still remember your victory at the World Martial Arts Tournament many years ago. Truly nothing short of amazing!  
  
Goku: Gee, thanks!  
  
Trunks: Why are you here, Goku?  
  
Goku: I came to tell you I've collected all seven of the dragonballs.  
  
Trunks *surprised*: What?! But I thought they ceased to exist after Piccolo fused with Kami.  
  
Goku: They did, but we found a new Guardian of Earth, and he created a whole new set of dragonballs. We're going to be summoning the Eternal Dragon soon, so I came to get you so you could see it for yourself.  
  
Trunks: Sounds excellent! I've got one question before we get going- would you mind if I brought some friends with me?  
  
Goku: Oh, you mean all these people?  
  
Trunks: Yes. They're the ones who kept Cell at bay before Vegeta and I arrived.  
  
Goku *surprised*: WHAT?! You're kidding me!! These are the people I sensed earlier?! Well, they've certainly got a lot of life energy in them, and I guess looks aren't everything. Okay, Trunks- they're welcome to come with us.  
  
Sasami: YAY! Where are we going, anyways?  
  
Goku: To Kami's Lookout Tower. Hold on, everyone- you might feel a little disoriented on the way there.  
  
Ryoko: What's he talking abou-.  
  
Everyone was teleported to Kami's Lookout Tower via Goku's "Instantaneous Movement" technique.  
  
At Kami's Sky Palace, everyone (from Bulma to Vegeta to Yamcha) awaited Goku's return. Just then, Goku, Trunks, Tenchi and crew all arrived at their destination.  
  
Gohan: Father! You're back! I see you brought Trunks with you, but... who are all those other people?  
  
Trunks: They're the ones who kept Cell away from the Androids. They're with me.  
  
Krillin *surprised*: Whoa-ho-ho-mama! You're telling me all of those hot women were able to go toe-to-toe with Cell?! *whispers to Trunks* Any chance you can set me up on a date with one of those beautiful ladies?  
  
Trunks: *whispers to Krillin* Sorry, Krillin, but they're all in love with Tenchi (that guy over there).  
  
Krillin: Darn.  
  
Bulma: Wow! Are any of them your girlfriends, Trunks?  
  
*Kiyone blushes at Bulma's comment*  
  
Trunks: I'm afraid not, mother.  
  
Ayeka *shocked*: WHAT?! That young lady's your mother?!  
  
Trunks: Technically speaking, yes, she is, at least of my current self. See that baby in her arms? That's me.  
  
Sasami: Awwww! Aren't you a cutie? *walks up to Bulma and shakes baby Trunks's hand*  
  
Bulma: Well, Trunks, it looks like you're already a big hit with the ladies.  
  
Tenchi: Wow! The view from up here is amazing! So this is what it's like to be on top of the world.  
  
Mr. Popo: Enjoying the view, sir?  
  
Tenchi *shocked*: GAH! Who are you?!  
  
Mr. Popo: Sorry I startled you. I'm Mr. Popo, and this is Dende, the Guarding of Earth.  
  
Tenchi: Oh, well, pleased to meet y... WHAT?! That's the Guardian of Earth?!  
  
Dende: Yes I am. Is something wrong?  
  
Tenchi: Well, I was expecting someone taller and a little more ominous looking, but I guess looks can be deceptive.  
  
Mr. Popo: You're right about that. If I didn't know that you and your friends kept that Cell abomination in a stalemate, I would've mistaken you for just another human being. Tell me, just how were you and your companions able to handle that creature all by yourselves?  
  
Tenchi: I guess through sheer guts, determination, and the good fortune of having Trunks and Vegeta show up at the right time. I just wish all of us were here right now. I lost someone close to me during the battle; she sacrificed her life in order to save us all.  
  
Mr. Popo: Well, there's no need to worry, sir. Since we've collected all seven dragonballs, we can now summon the Eternal Dragon who'll grant any wish you desire.  
  
Tenchi *surprised*: Really?! This I have to see!  
  
Dende: In a few minutes, you will.  
  
Mihoshi: What happened to all your hair?  
  
Tien: Nothing- I'm just naturally bald.  
  
Mihoshi: Hey! I can see my reflection on top of your head.  
  
Tien blushed at the embarrassing comment. Kiyone whacked Mihoshi over the back of her head in response to her statement.  
  
Kiyone: Don't you know it's rude to make fun of bald people?! *to Tien* Who's your stammering friend over there? He looks like a nervous wreck.  
  
Tien: That's my friend, Yamcha. He's not all that good around the ladies. In fact, he tends to freeze up at the sight of women.  
  
Kiyone: I see- so that's why he's been like this since we got here.  
  
The peaceful reunion was suddenly interrupted by Vegeta's arrival.  
  
Vegeta: What are these pathetic weaklings doing here?!?  
  
Trunks: Calm down, father. They had a personal stake in the fight against Cell and wanted to see what the Eternal Dragon looks like.  
  
Vegeta: Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't obliterate their ashes to the far corners of the Earth!  
  
Goku: Stop it, Vegeta! They've done nothing wrong to you. Besides, it's pointless to fight someone who risked life and limb to stop one of your foes.  
  
Trunks: And if you're going to attack them, you'll have to get through me first.  
  
Gohan: Me too!  
  
Vegeta: Hrmph! Fine! I'll let them live- but if I ever run across any one of them ever again, I will tear them apart, limb from limb. That goes triple for you, Ryoko!  
  
Ayeka: Uh-oh! Looks like Vegeta's singled you out, Miss Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko: Piff! If he wants a piece of me, I'll cross his path anytime. He may have helped destroy Cell, but that's only because I softened him up.  
  
Tenchi: That's enough, Ryoko. Let's just summon the Eternal Dragon and try to avoid getting into any more trouble, okay?  
  
Goku: Okay! We're ready to get this show on the road!  
  
Gathering all seven dragonballs, Goku placed them in the center of the floor and called out the Eternal Dragon's name.  
  
Goku: COME FORTH, SHENRON!!  
  
All seven dragonballs started glowing as the sky above suddenly grew dark. Just then, a huge blast of light shot up toward the sky and began to take shape. Once the light died down, a gargantuan dragon stood in place of the light that had appeared moments earlier.  
  
Shenron: WHO DARES SUMMON ME FROM MY ETERNAL SLUMBER?  
  
Goku: I have, Shenron!  
  
Shenron: WHAT IS THY WISH?  
  
Goku: Please revive everyone who was killed by Cell.  
  
Shenron: IT SHALL BE DONE. *eyes glow red*  
  
Meanwhile, at the crater that once was Tenchi's high school...  
  
Mr. Fujisawa: Damn! Looks like I'm out of a job. *lights cigarette* Guess I'm going to have to go back to El-Hazard and tell Miz the bad news.  
  
Amanosuke: You think Tenchi and friends ever got away from Cell alive?  
  
Mr. Fujisawa: Who knows?  
  
Just then, all the revived students of Tenchi's high school suddenly reappeared.  
  
Mr. Fujisawa *surprised*: What the?! *cigarette falls out of mouth*  
  
Amanosuke: Amagasaki! Hitomi! Misa! Akari! You're all alive!! But how...?!  
  
Amagasaki: We could ask you the same thing about the school.  
  
Mr. Fujisawa: I'm sure there'll be plenty of time to explain everything. For now, I'm giving all of my students a one-week vacation while I try to find a new building to teach from.  
  
All of Mr. Fujisawa's students cheered at the news.  
  
Amanosuke *thinking to himself*: Tenchi, if only you could see this now...  
  
Back at Kami's Sky Palace:  
  
Shenron: YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED.  
  
Goku: Well, that ought to do it. Everyone's been brought back to life.  
  
Trunks: Wait a second! I can't sense Yugi anywhere!  
  
Goku: You mean that other person who fought Cell? You're right! I can't feel any traces of her energy at all!  
  
Sasami *shocked*: This can't be right! Maybe Shenron made a mistake!  
  
Shenron: NAME THY SECOND WISH.  
  
Goku: Shenron, could you please bring Yugi back to life?  
  
Shenron: SUCH A WISH CANNOT BE GRANTED. THE BEING KNOWN AS YUGI REFUSES TO BE BROUGHT BACK TO LIFE.  
  
Sasami *shocked*: What?! But why?!  
  
Yugi: I can explain.  
  
Sasami *surprised*: Yugi?! Is that you?! Where are you?  
  
Yugi: I'm in the afterlife. King Kai was nice enough to let me talk to you guys thanks to his ability to allow the dead to communicate with the living. My entire life's been very lonely and incredibly miserable. You have no idea what it's like to be isolated for hundreds of years, cold and distant from all forms of life. Though Tenchi, Trunks, and you, Sasami, have shown me unbelievable amounts of kindness, I just don't feel like returning to a life that's been nothing by pain and sadness. Here, however, I'm being taken care of by King Kai and friends, so I'll never have to worry about being alone ever again. This is where I belong.  
  
Sasami: Yugi... *starts crying*  
  
Yugi: Please don't cry, Sasami. I'll always be with you in your heart. And thanks to my bold sacrifice, I'm allowed to visit you once every year, so don't be sad. We'll see each other again in one year, okay?  
  
Sasami: I understand. *dries her tears* I won't cry over your death anymore, Yugi. Instead, I'll smile at the good times you and I shared together.  
  
Yugi: That's the spirit. Farewell, Sasami, Tenchi, Trunks... *Yugi's voice disappears*  
  
Tenchi: Are you going to be all right, Sasami?  
  
Sasami: Don't worry, Tenchi. Now that I know I'll be able to see Yugi again, I'll be fine.  
  
Tenchi: That's a relief. Glad to hear you'll be okay?  
  
Shenron: WHAT IS THY SECOND WISH?  
  
Goku: Oh yeah, I forgot we had a second wish. Now, what should it be?  
  
Stumped by the dilemma of having a second wish, everyone tried to come up with a good wish.  
  
Ryoko *thinking to herself*: I know! I'll ask for Ayeka to be erased from existence. That way, Tenchi will be all mine for the taking.  
  
Ayeka *thinking to herself*: I know! I'll ask for Lord Tenchi to fall in love and marry me. That way, we'll be able to live the rest of our lives happily together.  
  
Ryoko & Ayeka *simultaneously*: I've got it! I wish for...  
  
Mihoshi: I want all the Space Police Police Men merchandise in the world!  
  
Shenron: YOUR WISH SHALL BE GRANTED. *eyes glow red*  
  
Everyone: WHA?!?!?!?  
  
Seconds later, everyone found themselves buried up to their waists in Space Police Police Men merchandise.  
  
Shenron: IT HAS BEEN DONE. FAREWELL.  
  
Shenron disappeared as the dragonballs rose up to the sky and dispersed to the far corners of the Earth as the sky cleared.  
  
Mihoshi: Woo-hoo! I'm so happy! I've hit the jackpot!  
  
Kiyone: MIHOSHI! YOU IDIOT!!  
  
The following day, outside the Capsule Corporation, Trunks was getting ready to head back to his time period. Gathered outside the time machine were his family, friends, and Tenchi's crew.  
  
Trunks: Goodbye, Goku. Thanks for everything you've done for me.  
  
Goku: My pleasure. Tell future Chi-Chi I said "hi".  
  
Trunks: So long, Gohan. I know you'll grow up to be an even stronger fighter than my master was.  
  
Gohan: Thanks for the kind words, Trunks.  
  
Trunks: Farewell, young mother. May the good spirits keep you safe.  
  
Bulma: Goodbye, Trunks. You've already made me proud, and I can't wait to see what your younger self will accomplish.  
  
*Vegeta gives Trunks the "peace" sign* *Trunks flashes the "peace" sign to Vegeta*  
  
Trunks: Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Washu, Kiyone, Mihoshi... thank you for your support, and for reminding me that I was still able to make a difference in this timeframe (even if I couldn't change my future).  
  
Tenchi: You're welcome, Trunks. Just be sure to place the future back in humanity's hands once you've set things right.  
  
Ryoko: Go kick some Android ass, Trunks!  
  
Ayeka: We are forever indebted to you for saving our lives.  
  
Sasami: Thanks for rescuing us. We'll miss you!  
  
Trunks: Are you crying, Washu?  
  
Washu: Yes, but these are tears of joy. Now you'll finally be able to set things right after having suffered for so long.  
  
Washu A: Go for the gusto, Trunks!  
  
Washu B: You go, Trunks!  
  
Just as Trunks was about to board his time machine, Kiyone ran up to him.  
  
Kiyone: Wait, Trunks! Take me with you!  
  
Trunks *shocked*: Huh?! Why? I don't think it'd be a good idea for you to follow me into the future. You'd be putting yourself at risk...  
  
Kiyone: I already know all the consequences involved! My future's not looking too good as is. I'm in danger of being demoted to second-class detective (thanks to Mihoshi's latest incident), I've got tons of paperwork to go through on a daily basis, and it'll probably be years before I'll ever be considered for a promotion. Right now, I'd rather be by your side in a post-apocalyptic future than chase down speeder after criminal after space pirate any day.  
  
Trunks: Okay, but would you really be willing to throw everything away just to be with me? Think about it- you'll be giving up a secure future, a steady job, and a bunch of friends who treat you like family. Is this really what you want? To stand alongside me, knowing that death (in the form of two Androids) has already claimed the lives of those you love, and could come for you at any time?  
  
As Kiyone pondered all those questions, Mihoshi stumbled in.  
  
Mihoshi: Kiyone! The Chief's on the line. He says that there are gangs of space pirates attacking a large cargo ship outside of Bordok. He also mentioned that you've got to file about six different reports of the incident when you're done, and if we don't finish it all by today, he'll force us to do latrine duty for the next week. What are we going to do, Kiyone?!  
  
At that point, Kiyone made up her mind.  
  
Kiyone: Mihoshi, tell the Chief I quit.  
  
Mihoshi *shocked*: WHAT?! You can't be serious!  
  
Kiyone: Trunks, I've made my decision. I'm coming with you to your future era, but only if it's okay with you.  
  
Trunks: Well, if that's what you really want, then I say...  
  
*pan to shots of various characters waiting in anticipation for the answer*  
  
Trunks: Yes. Besides, I could use some companionship, since my life's been pretty lonely.  
  
Kiyone: YAY! Sasami, mind handing me my bags?  
  
Sasami: Sure.  
  
Gohan: Those bags look heavy. Mind if I do it instead?  
  
Sasami: Not all at.  
  
*Gohan hands Kiyone her bags*  
  
Mihoshi *in disbelief*: NO! This can't be happening! How will I ever be to get by without you, Kiyone?!  
  
Kiyone: Don't worry, Mihoshi- I'm sure you're quite capable of handling things on your own. *thinking to herself* Yeah, right.  
  
Mihoshi: But aren't you supposed to hand in your uniform and gun once you quit the GP?  
  
Kiyone: Yes, but I'm keeping them as my way of saying thank you to the GP for making my life these past three years a living hell.  
  
Just as Kiyone was about to hop on board, Mihoshi grabbed her by the legs.  
  
Kiyone: Let go of me, Mihoshi!  
  
Mihoshi: Never! How can you do this to me after we've been together for so long?!  
  
Kiyone: I'll be honest with you- you are (and always have been) nothing more than a worthless burden to me. If I had never been partnered up with you, I'd probably Chief of the GP by now. Go ruin someone else's life, idiot. Ryoko, Tien, get this bimbo off of me.  
  
Ryoko and Tien released Mihoshi's death grip on Kiyone and pulled her aside.  
  
Mihoshi *panicking*: Don't do this, Kiyone! Please reconsider!  
  
Tien: Let it go, Mihoshi. Kiyone came to this decision on her own. The best thing to do now is respect her wish and let it all go.  
  
Kiyone: Farewell, everyone! I'll miss most of you!  
  
Tenchi: Goodbye, Kiyone! Things will be a lot quieter without you.  
  
Sasami: Good luck with your new life with Trunks! If the two of you ever get the chance, please visit us anytime!  
  
Trunks and Kiyone boarded the time machine. As the pod door closed, they could still hear their friends and family shouting their goodbyes to them. Soon, the time machine took off, and as Trunks and Kiyone continued waving, the time machine started to ascend to the sky. A few moments later, the time machine began flashing and disappeared in the blink of an eye. At last, Trunks was heading back to his uncertain future, but with newfound strength and Kiyone by his side, he knew his journey home would at least be a little easier.  
  
Mihoshi: What am I going to do now? *SOB!*  
  
Washu: Good question- one I'd rather not know the answer to.  
  
A short time later, Trunks and Kiyone returned to the Capsule Corporation and to the bleak future the Androids helped create. Upon their arrival, Bulma greeted her son.  
  
Bulma: Welcome home, Trunks!  
  
Trunks: Thanks, Mother.  
  
Bulma: Oh, and who might you be, young lady?  
  
Trunks: That's my girlfriend, Kiyone. She insisted on coming back to the future with me.  
  
Bulma: I see.  
  
Kiyone: It's a long story, Mrs. Briefs. I'll explain everything in a moment.  
  
Trunks: You two do that. If you'll excuse me, I've got some unfinished business to attend to.  
  
Taking off his jacket, Trunks transformed into a Super Saiyan, headed for the front door of the building and took off to confront the Androids once more.  
  
Meanwhile, at the remains of a nearby city, Androids 17 and 18 were torturing an old man who was about to become their next victim.  
  
Android 17: Tell you what, old man- we're going to play a little game called "What Hurts More". If you survive, we'll let you go, but I doubt that'll happen.  
  
Old Man: No! Please don't kill me!  
  
Android: Let's get started then, shall we? What hurts more- a cinder block to the back, or a steel pipe to the left leg?  
  
Just then, Trunks appeared.  
  
Trunks: Don't you two ever get tired of torturing the elderly?  
  
Android 18: Well, if it isn't the golden-haired wuss boy. Back for another serving of pain and humiliation?  
  
Android 17: You're fooling yourself if you still think you can stop us.  
  
Trunks: The only joke here is the fact that you'll still be standing after I'm done.  
  
Android 18: My, awfully confident today, aren't we? Okay then, try this!  
  
Android 18 unleashed a series of energy blasts, but Trunks deflected them all. Right when she was about to fire her next attack, Trunks appeared in front of her and countered with a massive blast of his own, instantly obliterating her.  
  
Android 17: SISTER!!  
  
Enraged by the death of his sibling, Android 17 prepared to fight back, but quickly fell victim to Trunks's high kick. Unable to get up in time, Android 17 could only watch as Trunks leapt up and launched a huge energy blast at him, reducing Dr. Gero's creation to dust. After years of death and destruction, the androids' reign of terror had ended, and peace was finally won. However, Trunks wasn't satisfied yet.  
  
Trunks *thinking to himself*: There's still one more thing I have to do...  
  
Some time later, in West City, Cell was about to put his plan into motion, when suddenly, Trunks found him first and lured him to a distant location.  
  
Trunks: Let me guess- you plan on killing me, taking my time machine, and traveling back in time to find the Androids and achieve perfection.  
  
Cell *shocked*: WHAT?!? How did you know?!  
  
Trunks: Let's just say I saw it coming.  
  
Cell: Predict THIS!  
  
Frustrated from having his plans discovered, Cell attacked with his tail, but Trunks grabbed ahold of it, tossed Cell into the air, and unleashed his "Finish Buster", eradicating the monstrosity. Not a single cell of the creature survived. At last, the future was free from the shadow of Dr. Gero, and Trunks could only smile at the prospect of finally being able to lead a peaceful life.  
  
EPILOGUE 1:  
  
-Gohan returned to his studies and became a model student. He's currently attending Orange Star High School. -Piccolo continued to watch over Earth and occasionally assisted Dende with his tasks as Guardian of Earth. -Yamcha attended numerous group therapy sessions in order to overcome his fear of women. After that, he returned to baseball, where he earned the nickname "the Broom" (since he'd always hit a homerun and sweep the opposing team). He's currently married to Marin (who looks a little like Bulma). -Tien returned to the mountains, where he, Chaotzu, and Lunch continue to live in peace. -Tiring of all the bald jokes, Krillin grew his hair out and worked up the nerve to ask Android 18 (who's now the C.E.O. of Uberwear) out on a date. The two are currently married and have a daughter named Marron. -Bulma continues to reign supreme as the president of the Capsule Corporation. -Goku and Vegeta finally fought each other in a special exhibition match at the World Martial Arts Tournament (which Mr. Satan still says was "nothing more than a special effects-laden mirage). Goku won, and Vegeta was forced to spend more time with his family. He's currently the C.O.O. of the West City branch of the Capsule Corporation (where he's known as "Vegeta the Volcano", due to his violent temper). -Goku went off into space to continue his training. Only Chi-Chi and Gohan know his current whereabouts. -Sasami continued to perfect her cooking skills, and became the youngest person to ever defeat an Iron Chef at age 14. -Washu continues her scientific research to this very day. -Mihoshi was able to pull her life together, and became the Grand Marshal of the Galaxy Police Milky Way Force at age 28 (if only Kiyone could see her now). -Mr. Fujisawa continued to teach at Tenchi's high school for another two years. After that, he returned to El-Hazard, where he is currently living with his wife, Miz. -After graduating high school, Amanosuke moved to the United States, where he pursued a career in acting. He's currently one of the biggest box office draws to date (thanks in no part to his Luke Perry-esque good looks). -Amagasaki became a wealthy businessman, and used his vast fortune to become the otaku of all otaku- OTAKING! -Mr. Satan is still the grand champion of the World Martial Arts Tournament and savior of the world. As of right now, he pities you, and wants you to study his fighting style in order to become a better person. -As for Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka, well, that's another story for another time. But as for Trunks and Kiyone...  
  
EPILOGUE 2:  
  
A few months have passed since Cell's final defeat at the hands of Trunks. Since then, Trunks has worked as a construction worker, helping to rebuild any badly damaged city in the region, while Kiyone became commander of the West City police force (thanks to her exceptional skills and no Mihoshi in sight). At Gohan's grave, Trunks (along with Kiyone) spoke to his deceased master once more.  
  
Trunks: I finally did it, Gohan. I defeated the Androids, destroyed Cell (twice), and saved two worlds in the process. I just wish you could be here to see everything I've accomplished.  
  
Kiyone: I'm sure your master's very proud of everything you've accomplished.  
  
Trunks: Thanks, Kiyone. You know, this place holds special significance to me not just as a gravesite.  
  
Kiyone: Oh, why's that?  
  
Trunks: It's the place where Gohan and I trained everyday. it's also where I'd go to ease my mind after he passed away. Just look at the view.  
  
*Kiyone looks at the sea glimmering in the sunlight*  
  
Kiyone: Wow! No wonder you found this place so relaxing.  
  
Trunks: Yeah, it's as beautiful as you are.  
  
*Kiyone smiles at the comment*  
  
*Trunks pulls out sword*  
  
Trunks: Well, I won't need this anymore. *places sword in stone next to Gohan's grave*  
  
*Kiyone places flowers on Gohan's grave*  
  
Trunks: Where did you get those flowers?  
  
Kiyone: A cute little flower girl was selling them- I couldn't say no to her adorable voice. Do you like them?  
  
Trunks: They're perfect.  
  
Kiyone: So, when's our next adventure?  
  
Trunks: Only the future knows for sure. This time, though, I'm looking forward to whatever it has in store for us.  
  
Kiyone: What are we waiting for? Let's go see what awaits us!  
  
Trunks and Kiyone took to the skies and headed off towards the start of a brighter future.  
  
THE END!!  
  
At long last, after three years of brainstorming, plotting, revising, disposing, correcting, editing, and proofreading, Cell-Out has come to a close. It's been one amazing ride that's seen it's fair share of ups and downs (most notably the 20-month break I took between chapters 4 and 5), but all things considered, I've had an excellent time, and feel that over time, I've increased my creative abilities as a writer. Though this may be the end of my first ever multi-chapter saga (and possibly my Tenchi fanfic writing career), my fanfic writing will continue in other series, so if you're ever on fanfiction.net, do check out my King of Fighters fanfics (which will probably keep me busy indefinitely, but maybe I'll come on back to write some more Tenchi fanfics once the third OVA's done and released on DVD in the U.S. in 2008). Most important of all, however, is the fact that I wouldn't have gotten very far without the support, feedback, and encouragement of my fans. That said, I'd like to congratulate every last one of you. If you're reading this and your name's listed here, please stand up and take a bow:  
  
Chris "GumGirl" Fields, Rowan Seven, JAAAg18@aol.com, WilliamKim07@aol.com, POkeMasterBaLL@aol.com, res08k81, Morion1@aol.com, Sam Packwood, David Spergel, John Baervel, CeliaSetsuna@aol.com, myukatenrai112@aol.com, hotluvchef@aol.com, Brentoki2887@aol.com, Marlene Morales, Neo Endymnion, pinksugartea@yahoo.com, Stormmaster4248@aol.com, Sayeed Tariq, Ryoko11989@aol.com, ramza56514@hotmail.com, Daniel "DJ" Rodriguez, Jimmy Ramon Flores, Tenko Masaki, David Beckett, The Guy One Cubicle Down From Where You Work, Zero, KASH, S.M., and Tsugoi Kakarlena.  
  
Thank you all. If I ever meet any one of you in person, I'd like to shake your hand. As for anyone I forgot to mention on this list, well, don't worry. All you have to do is send some form of feedback, and a note telling me whether or not you want to be credited in the feedback section of my next fanfic. And remember, if you do want to send some new feedback, please e-mail me at insaneben@yahoo.com. And as for that big surprise I've been talking about, well, please e-mail me to find out what it is (trust me, it's good).  
  
That about wraps it up. I'm off to continue my King of Fighters fanfic and prepare for my college graduation in 2004. So long, everybody! 


End file.
